You are my hope
by Leana Bodt
Summary: ¿Qué importa las condiciones, si has encontrado el amor entre tanta destrucción y muerte? Todo cuenta mientras te haga feliz ¿no? La esperanza es lo único que te impulsa a sobrevivir. A pelear por tu libertad. A amar... / Parejas: Jean x Armin -.- Rivaille x Eren (leve) / Advertencias: Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Olaz a todos! Aqui estoy (retrasada -.-) Con un nuevo fic! :3 Este es un poco mas largo... consta de 5 capitulos :D Asi que tienen un poco mas para leer ^^ Bueno... La pareja es Jean y Armin, la cuál opino que es muy tierna y me gusta bastante :3 La pareja de Rivaille x Eren es leve ^^U Y en un punto del capitulo Levi es un tanto... ammm... ¿demostrativo? Pero eso tiene su razón de ser xd y repito: es muy leve xD**

***Estos personajes no me pertenecen y mi fic es sin fines de lucro.-**

**Parejas: Jean x Armin**

**Advertencias: Lemon.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El escuadrón está en hora de descanso, los chicos se agrupan en el patio, bajo la sombra de un día caluroso. El aire es fresco, parece una tarde perfecta para pasear o disfrutar de la brisa, pero eso es algo que en este mundo ninguno de ellos se puede permitir. Reiner parte una manzana y le entrega la mitad a Bertholt mientras Jean, apoyando contra un árbol junto a ellos, se ajusta los cinturones de sus piernas. Mikasa se acerca al tiempo que también lo hace Arlelt.

- Jean, el Comandante Erwin solicita tu presencia y la de Armin- dice la pelinegra.

- De acuerdo.- El castaño suspira y aprieta un poco más de las cuerdas.

Ambos chicos entran a la oficina del general. Que los recibe con una sonrisa, tan característica de él, dando la sensación de falsa seguridad, perfecta para un líder.

- Chicos, requiero de sus cualidades para una misión.- El rubio toma unos papeles y los golpea contra la mesa para ordenarlos. -Es sencilla, pero necesito a personas de confianza ¿Y quién mejor que ustedes?

- Cuente con nosotros, señor- dice Armin, poniendo su mano en un puño sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y la otra mano atrás.

.

.

.

.

Los chicos preparan sus caballos, les dan agua y comida mientras ponen las monturas. Se colocan sus capuchas de color verde con el símbolo de alas en la espalda, las cuales representan la libertad que tanto anhelan. Montan y sus amigos les desean suerte mientras se dirigen a las puertas que se abren para dejarlos salir. Cabalgan sigilosamente hasta que se internan en el bosque, el aire es incluso más fresco y ligero, todo está bastante tranquilo.

- No sé porque aún no dejan que Eren vuelva a los muros- dice Jean cabalgando al lado del rubio.

- Creo que es por su seguridad, aún hay personas que le temen y pueden atentar contra su vida.

- Bueno, de todos modos no hay nadie mejor para cuidar de él que el capitán Rivaille ¿no? Ése hombre tiene un aura letal.

Ambos ríen relajados. La misión consiste en llevar víveres al castillo dónde se esconde Eren, ya que los suministros se les acaban y Levi no puede dejar solo al muchacho, perdió a todo su equipo en la última misión para atrapar a la titán femenina. Nadie sabe la ubicación del chico, excepto las personas de confianza de Erwin. Además el general sabe que no le hará mal al joven Jaeger ver a sus amigos, aunque no pueda ser a todos.

El de ojos miel observa su entorno atento, los leves silbidos de pájaros crean una melodía bella que no se puede apreciar dentro de los muros. Pero la tranquilidad pronto lo aburre y suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Eren?- pregunta el mayor intentando entablar algún tema de conversación.

- Desde siempre. Él y Mikasa han cuidado de mí desde que éramos pequeños y yo siempre intento devolverles la mano, aunque a veces no pueda hacer mucho.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues yo no soy tan fuerte como ellos, a veces el miedo me paraliza… no puedo evitarlo. Me siento un completo inútil.- El blondo sonríe con pesar.

- Nadie puede evitarlo, Armin- dice el castaño, que extiende su mano tocando el hombro del chico. -Pero yo te admiro. A ti, y a tu inteligencia.

El de ojos azules se ruboriza, no sabe porqué las palabras del castaño provocan un extraño calor en su pecho. Sonríe y vuelve su vista al frente para que Jean no vea su rubor, aunque ya es tarde, puesto que el mayor notó el rojizo de sus mejillas, que se le antoja tan dulce...

Desde hace algún tiempo ambos chicos tienen esas reacciones el uno con el otro, se ruborizan, se miran y se cuidan.

De pronto entre los árboles se puede divisar el castillo, ambos cadetes apuran el paso. Se ve antiguo y desgastado, pero en perfecto estado. Las ventanas abiertas y murallas altas con enredaderas verdes y tupidas engullendo toda su gris longitud. Ambos chicos se detienen en la puerta, Jean se baja del caballo y llama a todo pulmón, en unos segundos Eren abre ambas puertas dejando entrar a los chicos.

- ¡Armin!- exclama el oji-verde con emoción

El de ojos color miel siente una extraña sensación en el estómago al ver como el castaño abraza a Armin fuertemente, sujeta su rostro y sonríe. El blondo le responde de la misma manera, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Bien, bien. Demasiados abrazos, hay que descargar para descansar.

- Jean- habla Eren. -Tan simpático como siempre.

- Sé que también me extrañabas, idiota.

- Lo más probable es que sea al revés.- Sonríe el de ojos verde azulados.

- Menos habladurías y más trabajo... límpiense las botas antes de entrar- les ordena el capitán Rivaille parado en el marco de la enorme puerta.

Los chicos descargan los víveres y bajan las cajas a la bodega, dónde Levi tiene todo limpio y ordenado. Armin está arriba de un banco ordenando las cosas en una estantería mientras el castaño deja unas cajas sobre la mesa.

- Creo que el capitán es algo obsesivo con la limpieza. – dice mirando a su alrededor

- Según comentó una vez la sargento Hanji, es un maniático por la higiene- cuenta el blondo y ríe ante ello. Una carcajada dulce y relajada.

- Debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que Rivaille termine su informe ¿no?

- Pues sí- responde Armin. -Servirá para despejar la mente, después de tantas muertes cualquiera necesita un breve descanso.

De pronto Jean recuerda a Marco, su amigo, el que arriesgó su propia vida por salvarlo...

Las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos café claro, Armin se gira al escuchar su sollozo, y bien sabe a qué se debe, desde la muerte de su compañero, Jean está melancólico, a veces tiene la mirada perdida y sus compañeros están preocupados por él. El blondo se baja del banco y camina hacia el mayor.

- Tranquilo Jean- dice con voz dulce mientras acaricia su espalda.

- Es que... siempre me pregunto porque alguien como Marco haría algo así por alguien como yo... pudo haber dejado que ese titán me comiera.

- Ni digas eso.- Armin gira al castaño y lo abraza fuerte. -Eres una persona maravillosa, valiente y preocupada por los demás, lo que sucede es que eres muy sincero. A veces la gente se molesta... pero yo creo que es algo admirable.

Jean no puede creerlo, jamás nadie le había dicho algo así, y sabe que el blondo es sincero. Sus palabras son cómo bálsamo para su quemadura, una herida que arde en su pecho desde que perdió al pelinegro. El castaño aprieta al de ojos azules más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como Armin esconde su rostro en el hombro del mayor, el que alza su mano dubitativo, en un impulso, acariciando la cabellera platinada del chico.

El menor aspira el aroma a bosque y tierra que se impregna en Jean, es tan delicioso y masculino…

Se aleja alzando el rostro y el de ojos cafés lo observa con detención, se le hace tan bello e inocente, con una orbes azules y grandes, precioso. Sigue acariciando el cabello del blondo, de pronto su vista se fija en los labios de este, finos y rosados ¿cómo será besarlo? Entonces dejándose llevar por los impulsos de su cuerpo, se inclina levemente, nota el rubor en el menor cuando sus alientos chocan. Jean no puede dejar de mirar los labios del chico mientras se acerca...

- ¿Cadete Arlet?

La voz del capitán hace que ambos chicos se separen de inmediato, se escuchan los pasos de Levi cuando aparece en la puerta.

- Aquí estás- dice el mayor, que ve a un agitado castaño apoyado contra la mesa y al blondo totalmente ruborizado.

- ¿M-me buscaba c-capitán?

- Sí, quería saber si Erwin me mando algún recado, pero...- Levi no es idiota, y a pesar de encontrarlos separados, nota la atmósfera cargada de tensión amorosa. Así que observa el lugar y los mira de manera desaprobatoria. -Lo hablaremos durante la cena - dio vuelta- terminen de ordenar esto pronto, dejen de perder el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Eren y Armin colocan las cosas en la mesa del comedor, entre risas se cuentan las cosas vividas y las que aprendieron durante el tiempo que han estado separados. El castaño prepara la tetera en la cocina y Rivaille se dirige hacia la mesa para sentarse.

Están cenando y Jean no puede evitar observar al blondo más de la cuenta. El cual parece relajado, feliz y tranquilo.

- ¿Y cuál es ése mensaje?- pregunta el capitán alzando su tasa.

- El sargento Erwin dijo que estuviéramos aquí hasta que usted elaborare un informe exhaustivo sobre Eren, sus progresos y lo que se debe reforzar- contesta Armin de manera muy formal.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas en los muros?- pregunta Jaeger.

- Bastante tranquilas, ya ha pasado la repercusión al saber que te puedes convertir en titán. Pero los soldados, todos pierden esperanzas.- contesta el blondo con la vista en su plato.

- Eres tú Eren.

- ¿A qué te refieres Jean?- El castaño aludido frunce el ceño ante las palabras del más alto.

- Que tú eres la razón por la cual estamos peleando, nos has dado nuevas fuerzas, a pesar de que a veces decaigamos, recordar que tenemos a alguien tan fuerte cómo esos bastardos gigantes, nos hace tener esperanzas de vencerlos.

- Bueno, no hemos podido hablar sobre tu decisión de entrar a la Unidad de Reconocimiento.- El de ojos verde mira al castaño mientras muerde su trozo de pan.

- Es un mal tema Eren...- dice Armin mirando al castaño de ojos color miel.

- No te preocupes.- Jean le sonríe con melancolía al menor. -Marco... él... murió en nuestra primera batalla. Unos minutos antes él me salvó cuando mis engranajes se trabaron y después...

Jaeger mira de soslayo al pelinegro de ojos grises, sabe lo que se siente, después de la última misión Rivaille perdió a todo su equipo. Y Eren se culpa por ello.

- Por eso decidí que no podía despreciar su sacrificio al quedarme con lo más fácil. Debo seguir lo que él inició.

El de ojos azules sonríe ante las palabras del castaño. Desde lo que sucedió con Marco, el rubio no ha dejado al mayor, lo apoya y acompaña en la medida de lo que puede. No impulsado por la pena, si no por algo más. Algo fuerte, que nace de la admiración y el cariño, pero un sentimiento así asusta a Armin.

A pesar de eso el blondo pone su mano sobre la del castaño, dándole un suave apretón.

- Como ya lo dije- interrumpe el capitán. -No se sabe las consecuencias de tus decisiones hasta que las tomas y ves las consecuencias…

- Sólo entonces sabes si fueron equivocadas.- termina Jaeger.

- En fin.- Rivaille se bebe el último sorbo de su té. -Me voy a la cama- dice mientras se levanta y camina hacia el de ojos verdes. -Te espero allá.- el pelinegro besa la cabeza del menor, que se ruboriza hasta las orejas al ver semejante muestra de cariño delante de sus amigos.

- ¿Us-ustedes...?- tartamudea el castaño apuntando hacia la pareja.

- No es de tu incumbencia, cadete- responde Levi con semblante monótono. -Eren es mío, en todo aspecto, punto.

- ¡Capitán!- exclama el aludido que ya tiene una hemorragia cerebral por toda la sangre que se acumula en su rostro. -Se supone que nadie tiene que saberlo.

- Ellos son tus amigos ¿no? Dudo que lo divulguen por los muros ¿no es así?

- Jamás capitán- contesta el rubio.

- Además los degollaría antes de que siquiera abrieran la boca.

El mayor se aleja y Armin no puede dejar de mirar a Eren con la boca abierta. El menor se levanta y recoge las cosas con su vista clavada en algún punto de la madera.

- Tranquilo Jaeger, mejor ve, yo levanto las cosas- le ofrece Jean al notar el temblor en las manos del menor. -No vaya a ser que el capitán se aburra de tanto esperar- agrega el de ojos miel moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Eres un...!

- Ya basta Jean.- el blondo le pega un codazo. -Anda, nosotros ordenamos.

Eren asiente y se despide para subir a toda prisa.

.

.

.

.

Jean está acostado, con las sábanas hasta la cintura, su pecho descubierto se refresca con el aire nocturno. No puede dormir, como ya se hace costumbre. Tiene la vista perdida en la luna a través del cristal, plateada y brillante, que ilumina su habitación. No puede dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Marco, en sus decisiones.

Y en sus nuevos sentimientos.

De pronto alguien llama a su puerta, el castaño se incorpora sobre los codos esperando a que se abra.

- ¿Armin?- pregunta pestañeando sorprendido. - ¿Sucede algo?

- Es que...- el rubio no termina la frase y esconde su rostro tras su mano.

- Tranquilo- dice con voz suave. -Dime.

- En mi cuarto hace demasiado frío y bueno... no quiero incomodarte...

- Ven aquí.

Jean sonríe enternecido ¿cómo podría resistirse a la dulzura del rubio? El cuál cierra la puerta y camina hacia la cama del castaño, que tira de las sábanas en una obvia invitación para que el menor se acueste.

Ahora ambos miran el techo, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Problemas para dormir otra vez?

- Sí- responde Jean apoyando el dorso de la mano en su frente. -Últimamente es siempre lo mismo.

- Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Es... por lo de Eren y el capitán.- Jean se gira para ver al rubio, que sigue mirando el techo. -Digo, no es como si tenga algo de malo... bueno... es que son hombres ¿no? ¿eso siquiera se puede?

El castaño sonríe ante la inocencia del chico, se nota que carece de información amorosa y lo más probable es que jamás haya tenido ningún tipo de encuentro sexual, quizás besos... y el mayor no puede evitar preguntarse a qué saben los labios del de ojos azules.

- Pero de todos modos lo sospechaba, la manera en que el capitán Rivaille lo mira, y bueno, la manera en que Eren se comporta con él.- prosigue el blondo. -Es sumiso, lo admira y le hace caso, y Eren suele ser bastante terco.

- Creo que... no tiene nada de malo. Si son hombres da igual ¿qué importa las condiciones, si has encontrado el amor entre tanta destrucción y muerte? Todo cuenta mientras te haga feliz ¿no?

Armin se gira y se encuentra con los ojos claros del mayor, como miel, dorados y bellos.

Entonces recuerda que esa mañana estuvo a punto de besarlo. Jean iba a besarlo... no puede evitar lamerse los labios mientras mira los del mayor, entre abiertos y sensuales. Tiene razón, ¿qué importa si son hombres? En un mundo a punto de destruirse ése sentimiento es lo único que puede darte esperanzas, y la cercanía de Jean lo hace sentir extrañamente feliz.

El menor cierra sus ojos y se acurruca contra el castaño. La acción toma por sorpresa al muchacho, que luego sonríe y abraza al blondo, con cariño y ternura.

- Eres mi esperanza Armin y me vale verga que seamos hombres.

Bien, eso ha sonado de lo más romántico, excepto por lo de "me vale verga". El rubio suelta una risita dulce y pasa su brazo por el dorso del castaño para apegarlo a él, absorber su calor y envolverse con su aroma.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba esa declaración…_

_._

_._

* * *

**Sí... la esperaba por que como ya mencioné, hace bastante tiempo que estos dos se estaban coqueteando ewe**

**Cuando dije que Levi era un tanto demostrativo, fue en el momento en que besa la cabeza de Eren y le dice que lo espera en su cuarto / Pero él debía hacerlo... si no Armin y Jean no se habrían puesto las pilas u.ú**

**Y bueno... subire el proximo capi en cuanto vuelva a conectarme, porque este no es nuevo, como avise antes, es la actualizacion de los fics que tengo en la otra cuenta :3**

**Gracias por leer! Son las mejores *w***

**Se cuidan!**

**Saludos y besos pegosos ewe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos :D Aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo capitulo e.e Perdonen la demora u.u Pero estos exámenes D: Espero les guste este capi y poder compensar mi desaparición ^^ **

**A leer! :D**

***Respuestas de Reviews abajo ^^**

***Un saludito para Kagomexsiempre!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La luz de la mañana ilumina el comedor del castillo que tiene varias mesas. Los cuatro hombres se encuentran desayunando, Armin habla animadamente con Eren, para él se siente muy bien estar con su amigo, le da la sensación de hogar, algo que perdió hace años.

Entre el parloteo el blondo mira al de ojos miel y no puede evitar ruborizarse al recordar lo que compartieron la noche anterior.

- Bien- dice el pelinegro mientras se levanta. -Iré a terminar el informe así que no quiero que nadie me moleste.- Luego mira al muchacho de ojos verde azulados. -Eren, hoy debes limpiar los cuartos y espero que esta vez sí lo hagas bien.

- Sí, señor.

- Y en cuanto a ustedes.- Rivaille les dirige una mirada fría y monótona... la usual. -Hagan algo productivo mientras están aquí, no me gustan los vagos y no estorben.

- Entendido, capitán- responde Jean asintiendo obediente.

El mayor se retira y Jaeger comienza a levantar las cosas ayudado por sus amigos. Una vez en la cocina, los chicos ordenan los platos sucios y guardan lo demás en la alacena.

- Oye Armin- habla Eren tomando el pote con azúcar y poniéndolo en la repisa. -¿Cómo vas con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

- Bueno, no muy bien.

- Eso es porque practica con Mikasa, es obvio que ella tiene piedad- menciona el de ojos color miel que deja la loza en el lavaplatos.

- Creo que deberías entrenar esa parte, sabes que ahora no puedo estar ahí para protegerte- dice Jaeger con voz suave.

Kirschtein se gira levemente y ve cómo Eren despeina al rubio mientras se sonríen con cariño. El castaño siente una punzada en el pecho, está extrañamente molesto y no puede evitar interrumpir a los menores, impulsado por aquella sensación tan incómoda.

- Yo puedo enseñarte, Armin- dice con voz ronca y decidida.

- Gracias Jean, pero no es necesario que te moles...

El castaño camina hacia el de ojos azules, lo toma de la muñeca y tira de él mientras camina fuera de la cocina. Armin se deja hacer a pesar de que está confundido. Eren observa la acción, se encoge de hombros y recuerda que debe limpiar los dormitorios.

Jean sale del castillo al patio trasero dónde hay un sector de pasto verde y algunos árboles que ofrecen sombra. Armin mira el cielo, el aire es fresco y la sensación que le produce la mano de Kirschtein sobre la suya lo hace ruborizarse. El más alto se detiene, gira y observa los dulces ojos del rubio. Se siente muy enojado, no sabe exactamente por qué, es una sensación extraña y nueva.

- Bien cadete Arlelt, comencemos.- El castaño se posiciona, abriendo las piernas y los brazos en son de ataque. –Quiero que te defiendas.

Armin lo mira extrañado, pero el de ojos miel no le da tiempo de procesar lo que sucede, se acerca al menor amenazante. El rubio tira un puñetazo y Jean atrapa su puño al acto, lo gira para inmovilizarlo con el brazo doblado en su espalda. Jean se le acerca y murmura en su oído, lo que produce un extraño cosquilleo en el menor.

- Escucha- dice el mayor. -No eres fuerte, pero eso no es necesario, puedes usar la fuerza de tu contrincante.

El aliento del castaño roza suavemente la oreja de Armin, que se ruboriza y asiente intentando concentrase.

- Te atacaré, quiero que practiques la llave que nos enseñaron para evitar el golpe e inmovilizar a tu oponente.

- Lo intentaré.

Ambos se encuentran frente a frente. El rubio quiere aprender, es supervivencia, sabe que no puede depender de Eren y Mikasa para siempre. Además agradece la voluntad del castaño y quiere compensarlo.

Kirschtein lo ataca nuevamente, Armin reacciona rápido y practica con éxito la llave indicada.

- Muy bien Armin, muy bien.

Jean sigue enseñándole distintas técnicas para repeler a sus contendientes. Todas son para usar la fuerza del oponente a su favor, para inmovilizarlo con facilidad. El castaño sonríe al notar que el menor aprende rápido. –Armin es muy inteligente- piensa con admiración.

- De acuerdo- dice el mayor. -Ahora aprenderemos algunas técnicas ofensivas.

- Yo... no creo...

- Vamos Armin, no me vengas con eso- sonríe Jean con dulzura. -Debes golpearme, bueno, intentarlo.

El blondo lo observa... - Si insiste...- piensa Arlelt, que cierra los ojos y recuerda las técnicas que el mayor le ha enseñado -Jean tiende a taparse el rostro con el puño izquierdo, flectando para proteger sus costillas, el puño derecho lo posiciona más adelante para encestar el golpe. Cuando ataca toma impulso con la pierna derecha, la otra le sirve de soporte cuando aterriza. De acuerdo, eso quiere decir que me atacará desde su derecha, cuando tire el golpe...-

- Estoy listo- responde el de ojos azulados.

- De acuerdo. Armin, no te contengas, golpea con todas tus fuerzas.

Kirschtein se acomoda tal cual lo suponía el menor, este se prepara y espera a que el castaño se lance. Cuando lo hace, el blondo se agacha a tiempo y alza el puñetazo, golpeando al mayor con todas sus fuerzas en la boca. El castaño ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando está cayendo, y por instinto alza la mano y se aferra al brazo de Arlelt mientras cae.

El rubio termina sobre Jean.

Se miran, el rubor del blondo acentúa el azul de sus ojos, Jean lo observa, se le hace tan dulce. Esa extraña opresión en su pecho y el cosquilleo en su estómago le confirman el sentimiento que crece dentro de él.

Aunque el labio le palpita a causa del golpe que ha recibido por su parte.

- Armin- murmura el castaño, con voz suave, cariñosa. -Yo también puedo cuidar de ti.

Arlelt abre mucho los ojos, asombrado y enternecido. Sabe a qué se refiere, se da cuenta de que cuando lo sacó a rastras de la cocina fue por las palabras que le dijo Eren en ese momento.

¿Celos? Lo más probable, y pensar que eso es lo que está sintiendo el mayor, hace que una sonrisa asome a sus finos labios.

- Lo sé, Jean.

El castaño siente cuando su estómago se tensa de la emoción. Aunque sabe que han estado hablando se manera muy poco clara, quizás el blondo si entiende sus palabras. ¿Armin le corresponde?

Atrapado por un impulso, el mayor alza su rostro y con suavidad atrapa el labio inferior del rubio, lo besa con cuidado.

Sintiendo, apreciando, queriendo.

Jean no puede evitar sonreír, se aleja y acaricia el rostro del menor. Envuelto en esa extraña felicidad que comienza a conocer.

.

.

.

.

Después de cenar se van a la cama. Cuando están subiendo la escalera, el castaño se detiene frente a la puerta de su cuarto, Armin pasa tras él y Kirschtein le atrapa la mano haciendo que se detenga y lo mire.

- Armin, duerme conmigo hoy.

- De acuerdo.- Accede el blondo con una sonrisa tímida.

Ambos se acuestan, el blondo descansa sobre el fornido pecho del moreno. Este no deja de mirar el techo, quiere recordar hace cuánto le gusta el rubio, quizás desde antes que siquiera se diera cuenta. Pero cuando por fin lo hace, el sentimiento se manifiesta avasallador, potente. Arrasa con su cordura y en menos de un día de haber aceptado su sentimiento, no quiere separarse del menor.

No quiere perderlo.

El más alto gira su rostro para mirar al chico, este alza el suyo y sus bocas quedan a escasos centímetros.

- Me gustas, Armin.

El muchacho se siente muy feliz, sólo con él Jean se muestra dulce, tranquilo, y eso es lo que lo ha enamorado. Desde siempre, desde que se peleara con Eren.

Armin lo besa, sonríe y vuelve a acariciar sus labios. El mayor enreda sus dedos en su cabello amarillo para profundizar el beso. Arlelt siente cuando la lengua, caliente y húmeda, del castaño se cuela dentro de su boca, acariciando la propia e incitándola a cooperar. El beso se vuelve exigente, Kirschtein muerde, jala y chupa, haciendo que al menor se le acabe el aire.

El blondo alza el rostro para respirar y el castaño le muerde el mentón girándolo para quedar sobre él con cuidado de no aplastarlo, desciende besando su cuello, lamiendo y con cada mordida Armin se estremece, preso de escalofríos y placer.

Es totalmente nuevo para el menor. Cuando aún vivían tras el muro de Rosa, Armin nunca se sintió atraído por ninguna chica, tampoco le preocupaba el tema, por ello nunca tuvo algún encuentro amoroso y menos sexual con alguna.

Jean acaricia el torso del chico, se deja llevar pero no sabe con exactitud qué hacer. Quita la pijama del muchacho con cuidado, para no asustar al rubio, observa su torso, blanco, liso y tenuemente marcado, sólo los oblicuos, lo que llama la atención del castaño, que desciende y pasa su lengua por la hendidura derecha. Alza la vista y Armin se muerde el labio. Entonces lo nota...

- Estás erecto- dice el mayor con voz distraída.

- ¡Jean!- exclama el rubio con el rostro rojo como un bombillo.

El menor intenta taparse el rostro preso de la vergüenza, pero Kirschtein sujeta sus manos y las atrae hacia él.

- No- dice y lame la palma de manera seductora. -Quiero verte.

Armin se sonroja más aún, traga tratando de relajarse. Jean acaricia el pecho del muchacho mientras la otra mano desciende hacia el pantalón. Masajea por encima de la tela, Armin está tan sensible que se retuerce de inmediato. Kirschtein lo observa atentamente, y cada uno de sus gestos lo excita al punto de que él también comienza a ponerse duro.

La tela está húmeda y el castaño decide bajarla para liberar la erección de Armin. Sube tratando de no aplastarlo y captura los labios del menor mientras comienza a masturbarlo. El rubio gime ante el toque áspero de Jean, que sube y baja su mano por su sensible eje. El ritmo acelera y Armin se aleja dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, el mayor sonríe y sigue con su toque rápido.

- Espera Jean- jadea el de ojos azules mirando al mayor. -Yo también quiero tocarte.

El castaño lo observa enternecido, a pesar de la intención. Se sienta y Armin pasa sus piernas sobre las de él, para quedar frente a frente. El chico está nervioso, jamás ha tocado a alguien que no sea él mismo.

Kirschtein le facilita el accionar y se gira para bajarse de la cama, se quita el pantalón y vuelve con cuidado a su posición inicial, frente a frente con el blondo. Mira sus orbes azules y toma su mentón.

- No tienes que hacerlo- murmura contra sus labios.

- Shhht.

Las acciones del mayor sólo motivan más a Arlelt. Besa al castaño con fervor, alzando su mano y atrapando el miembro erecto del chico frente a él. -Es grande y... está muy duro- piensa el rubio cuando aprieta y masajea el eje de Jean.

- Mnh.

El agarre del menor es fuerte, y el vaivén que inicia con su mano hace que Jean se estremezca de manera involuntaria. En un intento por distraerse y evitar correrse tan pronto, toma el miembro del rubio y hace lo mismo.

Se tocan, se dan placer. Se masturban mientras se miran a los ojos, sus jadeos mueren en la boca del otro. El aire se impregna de gemidos por parte del menor, que se retuerce ante el agarre de la mano áspera del castaño, que gruñe con cada caricia que le proporciona el rubio.

Compartir algo así, es mucho más que mero placer.

- ¡AH! ¡Jean!

Exclama y se retuerce, preso de un orgasmo feroz, y el castaño no se detiene, sigue masturbando hasta que el chico convulsiona de placer. El rubio cae hacia atrás rendido, exhausto y jadeante.

- Jean... perdona... yo no...- intenta disculparse Armin al dejar su tarea a medio hacer con el mayor.

- Quédate así- le pide el castaño mientras se pone sobre él.

Él mismo sigue tocándose, enviciado con la imagen del blondo: gotas de sudor bañan su pulcra piel, su torso está manchado con su propio semen y el rubor de sus pómulos delatan su orgasmo. Pronto termina, contrayéndose y manchando aún más al menor.

- Lo lamento.

- Da igual.- El blondo besa al mayor con delicadeza.

Esos gestos de ternura que sólo Armin le ha brindado, con sinceridad y paciencia. Lo vuelven loco, lo arrastran hacia un precipicio dónde sólo se quiere dejar caer.

Después de ir al baño, ambos se envuelven en las sábanas. Y debido al agotamiento Armin comienza a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

- Yo... nunca... nunca había hecho algo como esto.

Jean se gira y se acomoda sobre su codo para mirar mejor al blondo, que está boca arriba con los ojos medio cerrados. El hecho de que sea un total inexperto le parece dulce. Le fascina ser el primero: el único.

- Bueno, lo has hecho increíble.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios del pequeño, que se queda dormido entre las caricias en el pelo que le proporciona el mayor.

.

.

.

.

Pero Jean siente que no es suficiente... y la curiosidad lo hace tomar una decisión vergonzosa y más que nada: _humillante._

* * *

**Si quieres saber de qué trata esa decisión, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de "You are my hope" No se mueva de nuestro canal...**

**Ok ok xD**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^**

**Creo que Armin es un chico muy inteligente, y tal cuál lo hace Annie puede usar eso a su favor :3 (Ella me encanta e.e)**

**Jean celoso *-* OMG! Que ternura ^^**

* * *

**Kagomexsiempre!: Querida! Gracias por tu bello comentario :D Asi que te gusto Levi? :3 Me alegra que te parezca bella *w* Enserio, espero poder seguir compacientode! Saludos! :3**

* * *

**Bueno, espero dejen sus comentarios *-* 3**

**Nos leemos pronto :D **

**Gracias por leer! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola a todos! Al fin no me demoro tanto en acualizar xD Me paso con el Tercer capi e.e Al fin sabremos la tan humillante desición de Jean D: Asi qe no las entretengo mas y... a leer! :3**

***Este capi va dedicado a Natsu! Para compensar mi demora anterior xD**

***Respuesta a Reviews al final del capi :3**

**-Aclaracion: cuando subo fics largos respondo los comentarios al final del capi, cuando son one-shots lo hago por el correo xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Rivaille se coloca una pañoleta blanca en la cabeza para cubrir su cabello del polvo, observa el lugar y nota que todo está bastante tranquilo... demasiado. Con un suspiro bastante hastiado el capitán sale al patio delantero y divisa a los tres cadetes sentados bajo un árbol, riendo bajo su sombra, ajenos al irritado humor de su superior. El semblante de Levi se ensombrece aún más y se acerca a ellos con paso lento y amenazante.

Se detiene justo cuando los menores lo ven, se cruza de brazos y su gris mirada es letal.

- Oigan insectos.- La voz del capitán es de ultratumba y lágrimas salen de los ojos verde azulados de Eren.

- ¿S-sí se-ñor?- tartamudea el rubio apretando el pasto a sus lados.

- ¡Ustedes!- prosigue el de cabello azabache apuntando a ambos castaños, que dan un respingo temblando de miedo. -¿Creen que están de vacaciones? Vayan a limpiar las caballerizas ahora gusanos.

- ¡Sí capitán!- exclama Eren y Jean al unísono, se levantan con extrema rapidez y comienzan a caminar.

- Arlet, tú vienes conmigo.

El rubio se levanta y sigue al de cabellos azabaches de vuelta al castillo. Jean observa al de ojos azules alejarse tras el capitán que camina dando grandes zancadas. Eren sigue la mirada del más alto, se nota que está puesta en su amigo de la infancia y comienza a sospechar lo que sucede entre Armin y Jean.

La forma en que se hablan, se miran. Es especial y Jaeger no es tan idiota como para no notarlo.

Cuando llegan a las caballerizas, Kirschtein se acerca a acariciar un caballo de pelaje café rojizo mientras que con la otra mano lo alimenta con cubos de azúcar. La boca del animal acaricia la palma del castaño devorando el dulce, haciéndole cosquillas.

Jean se gira y observa a Eren ordenar las monturas en una esquina del establo. Toma un respiro, lleno de vergüenza y sonrojo, le da unas últimas palmadas al equino antes de acercarse al chico con el que tan mal se lleva.

- ¡Hey Jaeger!

- Dime- contesta el más bajo sin siquiera mirarle, acomodando otra montura.

- Este... yo... bueno, es sólo que...

- Ya me convenzo de que eres un idiota- dice Eren ante los tartamudeos del chico. Se sacude las manos y lo mira serio.

- ¡Si serás! ¡Tú pedazo de...!

- ¡Vamos Jean!- lo interrumpe el menor comenzando a irritarse. -¡Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres!

El de ojos color miel vuelve a ruborizarse, tragando duro. Anoche cuándo pensó en aquello se sintió tan seguro, estaba muy decidido a llevar a cabo su humillante idea, pero ahora... ¿Si Eren se burla de él? -Bueno, no creo que esté en postura para hacerlo, al fin y al cabo él está con Levi ¿no? Además... es el único que puede ayudarme con mis dudas- piensa el castaño mordiéndose el labio.

Sí, su humillante decisión consiste en pedirle consejos de sexualidad a Eren.

- Estoy enamorado de Armin- Suelta con voz ronca a causa de los nervios.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿En qué estás pensando, idiota?!- exclama el de ojos azul verdosos, a pesar de que lo sospechaba, escucharlo es otra cosa. Armin es su mejor amigo y no quiere que un payaso como Kirschtein le haga daño. -¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!- amenaza el chico apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Creo que eso ya es tarde.- Jean suelta un bufido de molestia. Desvía la mirada, no sabe porqué el más bajo está molesto.

- ¡¿Qué?!- El menor lo mira horrorizado mientras lo toma por el cuello de la camisa para atraerlo, su mirada está llena de rabia. -¡¿Te atreviste a profanar el cuerpo de Armin?! ¡Te mataré! ¡Imbécil! ¡Animal!

- Vamos Eren, no me vengas con esas estupideces.- Jean ya comienza a perder la paciencia, toma los brazos del muchacho y se los quita mirándolo fijamente, aunque se contiene porque necesita su ayuda. -Armin ya es bastante grande para decidir solo, además, tú estás con Rivaille ¿no?

- ...- El menor lo mira con rabia, pero el rubor en sus mejillas delata que Kirschtein está en lo correcto. Se suelta del más alto y pone sus manos en las caderas, bastante cabreado.

- Apuesto a que él ya profano tu cuerpo...- agrega el castaño más alto para presionar aún más al chico con poderes titánicos.

- ¡Date por muerto hijo de puta!

Jaeger se le va encima como un animal. Ambos caen al suelo, comenzando a rodar como niños. Eren intenta golpearlo pero Jean frena todos sus puños, el moreno lo toma de las muñecas y rueda quedando arriba del de ojos verdosos. Alza el puño pero el chico titánico lo golpea en el estómago, haciendo que el castaño se doble con una mueca en el rostro.

Cuando Eren se levanta, Jean toma aire y lo sigue. El más bajo corre hacia la salida de las caballerizas y Kirschtein en un impulso de rabia se lanza haciéndole una tacleada.

Ambos caen de lleno dentro de la fuente donde beben los caballos.

- ¡Estúpido!- exclama Eren levantándose, el agua escurre por su cuerpo.

- Tú eres más idiota, y juegas sucio.- Jean sale también, estrujando sus ropas.

Las botas del más bajo rechinan mientras camina hacia un cuarto que está al final del pasillo. Jean lo sigue, está más relajado, pero sigue molesto por la reacción del contrario.

A pesar de eso no se rendirá.

Llega al cuarto y Eren está sólo con sus pantalones blancos, estruja la ropa y se gira para ver al castaño.

- El capitán Rivaille nos castigará si se entera, será mejor que seques tu ropa.

Jean suelta un suspiro hastiado mientras comienza a quitarse la chaqueta, sigue con la camisa y luego las botas. Toma las prendas y sale de las caballerizas, que consiste en un único pasillo con dos salidas. Los cadetes están al fondo y por ahí salen para que Levi no los vea colgar sus ropas.

El de ojos dorados se sienta contra las paredes de la parte de atrás del establo y alza el rostro hacia el sol que comienza a secarlo con el calor de sus fuertes rayos.

- Eren- dice Kirschtein sin abrir los ojos, pero siente al más bajo parado a su lado.

- No quiero oírte.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo- lo corta con voz tranquila, no quiere seguir alterando al chico titán. - Yo no sé nada de sexo con chicos ¿sí?

- ¿Acaso planeas hacerlo con Armin?- El castaño abre un ojos y esa mirada verde lo fulmina con indignación. -Sólo déjalo en paz, Jean.

- Escúchame, esto lo diré solo una vez más: estoy enamorado de él y no quiero hacerle daño. Por ello necesito información y se nota que Levi tiene mayor experiencia, quizás a practicado bastante.- Eren se topa con la mirada insinuante de moreno. Sabe que se refiere a él y comienza a odiar esa puta manía que tiene Jean de decir todo lo que piensa de manera textual. -Pero no puedo preguntarle al capitán, por eso te lo pido a ti.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Puedes ir a que te den por culo!

- ¡Ya basta!- el castaño se levanta quedando frente a Jaeger. Kirschtein sabía que algo así pasaría, el menor se destaca por esa impulsividad estúpida, además de ser tan terco como una maldita mula. -Él y yo estamos juntos y punto. Lo que necesito es tu ayuda.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

- El hecho de que es tú mejor amigo y que si nos ponemos a explorar, dudo que él sea el que salga mejor parado.

Jaeger lo mira fijamente, alza la mano y se rasca los cabellos castaños de su nuca con rabia. No le agrada la idea de que un estúpido como Jean esté con su mejor amigo, pero al fin y al cabo, es la persona que Armin ha escogido.

Además el idiota tiene razón, la primera vez de Eren fue menos dolorosa de lo que se imaginaba, ya que Levi lo guió en todo momento. Mitigando el dolor, hundiéndolo en el placer. El de ojos verde azulado se sonroja ante los recuerdos, desvía la mirada y se sienta dónde Jean lo estaba hace unos momentos y suelta un bufido de resignación.

Lo peor es que tiene que hablarle de sexo entre hombres al chico que peor le cae. ¿Esto puede ser aún peor? Pero Eren sabe que para Jean también es incómodo, Jaeger se da cuenta de que el castaño le está pidiendo ayuda, ignorando lo humillante del tema y todo por Armin.

Quizás el estúpido de Jean no sea tan malo para el blondo después de todo.

- De acuerdo- dice volviendo a mirar al castaño, el cual abre los ojos sorprendido y no duda en sentarse junto al de ojos verdes. -¡Pero que te quede claro que no entraré en mayores detalles!

- Soy todo oídos...

.

.

.

.

Jean piensa en toda la información que ha recibido, Eren no fue muy detallista tal cómo le advirtió, fueron más veces en las que golpeó al castaño que las veces en que le explicó sobre el tema en cuestión. Kirschtein suelta un suspiro mientras llega a la cocina. Abre la alacena sacando una taza para preparase un café y deja el pote que le ha entregado Jaeger encima de la mesa.

_"-Toma, esto es lubricante. Úsalo bien, mira que es de Levi, si descubre que se lo saqué, me llevaré un buen castigo. Pero ése no es el problema, Jean - ahí está esa sonrisa malévola, que le recuerda cuando Eren va a matar titanes -No caeré solo-"_

Después de recordar esto, el castaño se pregunta qué clase de castigos le practicará el sádico de Rivaille...

- ¿Cadete Kirschtein?

La voz del capitán se escucha a lo lejos, pero Jean da un salto brusco y da vuelta la taza con café caliente, mojando la mesa y el suelo.

- ¡Mierda!- exclama viendo el vapor que desprende el líquido. -¡A-aquí estoy capitán!

El de ojos color miel toma el pote se gira hacia todos lados buscando que hacer con él, si Rivaille lo atrapa con él y sin siquiera usarlo: la masacre no valdrá la pena. Entonces ve la repisa donde se guarda la losa, abre la puerta y mete el pote ahí... justo a tiempo.

- Jean...- el capitán se interrumpe al observar lo agitado que está el chico, apoyado contra el mueble y lo mira más asustado de lo normal, así que Levi frunce el ceño con sospecha. -¿Te sucede algo, mocoso?

- ¿A quién? ¿A mí? No... creo.

- ¿Crees?

- Este... bueno...

- De todos modos no me importa, ¿Limpiaron bien las caballerizas? Porque si limpias como ordenas tus ideas, más vale que vayas y lo hagas de nuevo.- Un leve tic aparece en la ceja de cadete, que ni se atreve a mirar a su capitán. -En fin, necesito que hagas una tarea antes de la cena.

- ¡Sí señor!

- ...- El capitán aspira el aroma del café, mira el suelo y ve todo mojado. -Será mejor que limpies eso niñato, o todo quedará pegajoso y odio eso.

- De inmediato capitán.

- Apresúrate, no tengo toda la tarde.

Jean absorbe el líquido con un paño, estrujándolo en el lavaplatos y volviendo a empapar. Siente la mirada de Rivaille en sus espalda, le pesa y pone nervioso, entonces se pregunta qué será lo que Eren le vio, y es más, se pregunta si acaso un sádico perturbante como el capitán querrá a alguien.

Bueno, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y alguien tiene que parar la terquedad y lo impulsivo que es Jaeger.

Aunque Kirschtein siente compasión por su compañero.

.

.

.

.

El castaño apenas puede respirar, hace unas horas que pasó el susto de su vida, pero aún persiste ese molestoso sentimiento de miedo. Levi realmente es un hombre al cuál temerle. Jean se mete en la ducha y tira de la cadena que deja caer agua sobre su cuerpo, la sensación es deliciosa, hace mucho que no puede calentar el agua antes de bañarse, ya que no hay tiempo en el campamento.

Cuando termina se pone sus pantalones y botas rápidamente, toma una toalla y se seca el pelo mientras camina a la cocina para reanudar ese café que iba a tomar antes de que llegara Rivaille.

Se supone que la cocina debe estar vacía, ya que cenaron antes de que él fuera a bañarse, pero cuando entra ve al rubio frente a la mesa, está usando una polera que le llega a la mitad de los muslos. El castaño se acerca al menor silenciosamente y roza su nariz por el cuello de este, recibiendo un respingo por parte del más bajo en respuesta.

- ¡Jean! Me asustase...

- Lo lamento.- Sonríe el de ojos color miel con una sonrisa despreocupada y observa la mesa. -¿Té?

- Sí, es que no tengo sueño.

- Ah, pero de eso me encargo yo.

Jean le quita la tasa y la pone sobre la mesa bajo la estantería. Armin se gira para protestar, pero su boca es ocupada por una lengua ávida y furiosa, se mueve sobre la suya instando a que la acaricie de vuelta. El blondo suspira sobre la boca del mayor, que sonríe satisfecho en respuesta. El beso es lento y profundo.

Kirschtein se separa de los finos labios del blondo, baja el rostro y lame el cuello del chico mientras sus morenas manos acarician los muslos de éste.

- Hoy estás algo ansioso- susurra el de ojos azules cerrando los ojos ante las caricias de su amante.

- ¿Voy muy rápido?- pregunta el castaño con preocupación, detiene sus acciones y mira al rubio con un semblante relajado. -Si gustas me detengo...

- ...- Armin sonríe enternecido, la preocupación que el mayor muestra por su bien estar es lo que lo impulsa a amarlo sin miedos. -No Jean, te deseo.

Un cosquilleo tensa el estómago del más alto, esas palabras lo excitan y no puede evitar tomar al chico por la cintura, sentándolo sobre la mesa. Se apodera de su boca en un beso voraz, los labios del castaño acarician los del menos con fervor, abre la boca y mete su lengua, después la saca, insinuante, como si estuviera penetrándolo. Armin siente su rostro caliente a causa del rubor, sus caderas son frotadas por la dura erección del trigueño, sus miembros se rozan en un vaivén delicioso, pero que pronto no es lo suficiente.

Kirschtein desliza las manos por los pálidos muslos del chico, mete los dedos bajo el elástico de la tela quitando la ropa interior del menor.

- Armin- murmura el de ojos miel contra la húmeda boca del chico. -¿Puedo tocarte?

- Claro que puedes...

- No me refiero a tu pene, yo... estoy hablando de esto...

Su largo dedo se acerca a la entrada del blondo, la rosa y nota cómo el menor se tensa al instante. Cierra sus piernas atrapando suavemente la mano del castaño.

- ¿Jean?

- Confía en mí... te gustará- dice, y una sonrisa que se forma en su rostro, luego muerde el mentón del menor para relajarlo.

El blondo vuelve a abrir las piernas lentamente, nervioso, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte. Jean deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios y se gira caminando hacia la estantería para sacar algo blanco. Cuando se coloca frente al menor, este nota que es un pote, el cual el castaño abre rápidamente. Armin alza el rostro para ver el contenido.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta el blondo como un curioso niño pequeño.

- Es lubricante, así mi dedo entrará más fácil y te será menos doloroso.

- ¿Doloroso?- el menor observa al castaño frunciendo el ceño, sabe que él jamás le haría daño, pero quiere saber de qué trata lo que quiere hacer el castaño. -Jean... quiero saber de trata todo esto.

El castaño mira al blondo y toma aire, estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta de que no le ha hablado nada al menor. No es justo. Se pasa una mano por el cabello aún húmedo de su cabeza.

- Lo lamento Armin, no fue mi intención ofenderte o algo, es sólo que estaba tan excitado...- se disculpa el chico, provocando que el blondo se ruborice hasta más no poder ante esas palabras.

- No es eso Jean, es sólo que quiero saber qué es lo que vas a hacer.

- Bueno... estuve hablando con Eren.

- ¿Co-Con Eren?- pregunta el de ojos azules frunciendo el ceño confundido. -¿Qué tiene que ver...?- Armin abre los ojos preso de la sorpresa, comprende a qué se refiere Jean y no puede evitar taparse el rostro. -Esto es vergonzoso...

- Lo sé. Para mí fue peor porque tuve que preguntarle.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que le preguntaste?- El rubio tiene un leve tic en la ceja, sabe que su... ¿novio? Es frontal, pero no se esperaba que hablara con su mejor amigo sobre "ellos".

- Le pregunté cómo tienen sexo los hombres.

- Creo que voy a vomitar...- dice el blondo llevándose la mano a la boca. Creyó que simplemente había hablado con Eren sobre ellos, NO sobre sexo.

- No le veo lo malo, al final es él el que está con Rivaille ¿no? Yo no sé nada de estar con un chico y no quiero dañarte ¿a quién más podía recurrir?

Armin lo mira, sigue pensando que es un idiota, pero sus intenciones fueron buenas: lo hizo por él, y eso es un punto a favor. Aunque ni él mismo ha hablado con Eren sobre su relación con Jean. Ojalas su amigo de la infancia no se haya molestado por eso.

- Dijo que hay dos roles, el del activo: que es el que la mete, y está el pasivo: que es el que pone el trasero.

- ¿El trasero?- pregunta el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Enserio está muy descolocado con el tema.

- Sí, ¿por dónde crees que lo hacen?- El castaño también frunce el ceño, al parecer Armin no está muy cómodo con sus palabras. -Lo lamento, yo tampoco soy un experto en el tema...

- Continúa- le dice el de ojos azulados con una leve sonrisa, aunque el rubor no desaparece de sus pómulos, sabe que el mayor está haciendo lo que puede.

- Eren dijo que el pasivo disfrutaba que le lamieran las tetillas, y recordé lo de anoche, cómo gemías cuándo las toqué y chupé...

- Esto me da mucha vergüenza- susurra el menor tapándose nuevamente el rostro. Ahora hasta sus orejas están rojas.

- No debería, el sexo entre parejas es normal.

- ¿Y somos pareja?- pregunta el menor descubriéndose el rostro y alzando una ceja.

- Eso creí cuando me besaste ayer durante el entrenamiento- contesta Jean con voz suave, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

- Bueno, entonces dices que yo soy el pasivo ¿no?

- Si quieres podemos asegurarnos.

El castaño se quita la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello y había colgado en sus hombros, sus músculos marcados bajo esa piel levemente tostada, el pelo húmedo y esa forma de tirar la tela; a Armin se le hace muy sensual, se relame los labios ante tal imagen.

El rubio sonríe, sabe que Jean está haciendo lo mejor que puede, así que lo toma del cuello y lo atrae hacia él, le da un beso delicado, pero húmedo y comienza a descender por el cuello del mayor, besando su torso y deteniéndose en sus tetillas. Pasa la yema de sus dedos para endurecerlas. Luego chupa, lame y muerde. Alza la mirada y Jean lo mira con deseo, pero el blondo nota que no hay mayor reacción. Sigue con el otro, pero tampoco sucede nada...

- Creo que no sirvo para esto- murmura el blondo con una sonrisa apenada.

- No Armin, lo haces perfecto- dice el castaño con una con voz ronca contra el oído del blondo.

Cuela su mano bajo la tela que cubre al de ojos azules, desliza la palma por el torso suave del menor para levantar la prenda.

- Mi turno.- El castaño se inclina y pasa la lengua por un inhiesto pezón del chico.

- Mhn- se queja el blondo cerrando los ojos.

Jean contornea el pequeño botón carne con la lengua, chupa fuerte, vuelve a lamer y enseguida muerde. Espasmos y quejidos recibe en respuesta. Ha dado justo en el blanco, siente en su vientre la erección del menor y junto con ello el rubio comienza a mover sus caderas en un vaivén muy sensual.

El blondo siente la fría saliva de su amante escurrirse por su torso, de manera lenta y deliciosa mientras el castaño se dirige al otro pezón. Lame y sopla sin dejar de mirar las reacciones de su pequeño amante, que tiembla y se aferra al cabello del mayor. Jean chupa, dentro de su boca lame el pezón y vuelve a succionar, hasta que el chico no para de temblar.

- De- detente- pide el menor con voz entrecortada, jadeando y mordiéndose los labios.

- ...- El castaño alza el rostro confundido, creyó que su amante lo estaba disfrutando. Armin pone sus manos en las mejillas de este.

- Yo también quiero darte placer.- Sonríe de manera seductora y Jean se excita ante una mirada totalmente nueva por parte del menor. Una mirada insinuante, cargada de lujuria - Pero... no sé cómo.

- Bueno.- El castaño se ruboriza y desvía la mirada. -Eren me dijo que se podía practicar sexo oral.

- ¿Sexo por la boca? ¿Y cómo se hace eso?- pregunta el rubio cada vez más confundido. Al parecer es mucha información por esta noche.

- Tienes... bueno... tienes que chuparlo ¿comprendes? Meterlo...- el castaño apunta hacia abajo. -Dentro de tu boca.- Jean espera alguna respuesta, pero el blondo sólo observa el techo. -Armin, si no quieres no es necesario...

- Cállate, Jean.

El blondo sólo estaba pensando en qué va a hacer y cómo.

Armin baja el rostro y le sonríe coqueto, lo cual provoca un rubor en Kirschtein. Jean observa al menor bajarse de la mesa y comenzar a bajar el cierre de su pantalón para instarlo a que se siente en la silla que está tras el castaño. El menor se arrodilla frente al chico observando sus bellos ojos color miel, Kirschtein traga duro mientras el otro toma su erección para liberarlo de la tela. Armin se siente algo nervioso, no sabe cómo se hace aquello, pero no puede ser tan difícil ¿no? Frota el pene del mayor provocando que gruña de placer.

- Está muy duro- dice el rubio mirando al mayor mientras se lame los labios para mojarlos.

Abre la boca y pasa su lengua por la punta del miembro del castaño. Jean jadea fuerte, jamás nadie nunca le había hecho algo como esto y sentir esa lengua caliente sobre su pene, hace que quiera más. Armin escucha el quejido de su amante, al parecer va bien encaminado. Entonces se aventura y mete la erección del mayor dentro de su boca, cuida no dañarlo con los dientes al cubrirlos con sus labios, succiona y desliza su boca por toda la longitud cuando lo saca.

Mira los ojos del castaño, que están oscurecidos a causa del deseo, del placer. Con los nervios a flor de piel con sus aciertos, el menor lame el eje duro desde la base hasta la punta, chupa y vuelve a metérselo en la boca.

Kirschtein siente que el placer se apodera de cada tejido de su cuerpo, es abrumador y exquisito.

- Humn- se queja el castaño echando la cabeza hacia atrás. -Armin, eres increíble.

El blondo sonríe ampliamente al ver cómo se tensan los músculos de su amante a causa del placer. Placer que él le proporciona.

Armin comienza a mover su boca, de arriba a abajo, simulando una penetración, tiene cuidado con sus dientes, chupa y lame. Siente cuando el miembro se contrae entre sus labios y de pronto Jean sujeta el rostro del menor.

- Detente por favor- jadea el de ojos color miel, su pecho sube y baja tratando de recuperar el aire. -Estuve a punto de venirme.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- pregunta Armin con voz coqueta. Y a Kirschtein esa actitud, que jamás esperó del menor, lo está excitando de sobremanera.

- Sí, aún queda toda la noche.

El castaño toma las manos del menor y lo levanta, lo toma por la cintura besándolo con fervor. Jean percibe el sabor amargoso de la acción recién realizada en la boca del menor, es morboso y sensual. Sin dejar de besarlo lo vuelve a colocar sobre la mesa, abriendo las piernas del joven y mirándolo con deseo.

- Ahora relájate- pide el castaño abriendo el pote y untando los dedos.

Comienza a esparcirla en la entrada del chico, siente bajo sus dedos cuándo éste se contrae con el contacto, observa al menor que tiene la mano sobre su boca. Jean quita esa mano y se acerca al rostro del menor.

- Tranquilo- murmura contra sus labios y lo besa.

Suave y delicado, tratando de no asustarlo. Atrapa sus labios y masajea su boca mientras mete su lengua, Armin se relaja mientras el castaño sigue acariciando su parte baja. Jean se separa para sacar más lubricante, vuelve a besar al chico y mete su dedo índice en la virginal entrada del menor.

- Mn- se queja el blondo contra los labios del castaño.

Kirschtein mueve el dedo con cuidado, de adentro hacia afuera, recibiendo quejidos agudos en respuesta.

Armin cierra los ojos, para ser sinceros la intrusión no le duele, pero es bastante incómoda. Aunque pronto se siente bien. Jean nota que se está acostumbrando, saca el dedo y el blondo protesta, vuelve a untar dos dígitos y los acerca al chico.

- Puede que esto duela...

El rubio se muerde el labio cuando son dos dedos los que entran. Es doloroso, pero puede soportarlo, al fin y al cabo es un hombre. Kirschtein mueve su mano de adentro hacia afuera a un ritmo lento, los quejidos de su amante se vuelven más tranquilos, al parecer comienza a disfrutarlo.

- ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunta el castaño con su frente pegada a la del menor y su voz es suave, curiosa.

- E-es... extraño- responde el blondo con voz jadeante. -Pero se s-siente bien.

El mayor siente cómo el anillo de carne succiona sus dedos, puede moverlos mejor y nota al blondo jadear fuerte. Decide que ya serán tres dedos. Cuando los acerca, goteando lubricante, con la otra mano toma la erección de su pequeño amante y comienza a frotarla.

- ¡Mn! ¡Jean!- se queja el blondo ante sus caricias, aferrándose a los bordes de la mesa.

Mete los tres dígitos lentamente, Armin se muerde los labios para acallar el grito, eso duele. Y una mierda. Jean los deja quietos, después de que el blondo recupera el aire los largos dedos del mayor entran y salen simulando una penetración.

El rubio se aferra a los hombros de Jean arqueando la espalda mientras este besa su cuello. Armin comienza a relajarse, la intrusión no duele tanto, además la caricia sobre su miembro mitiga el dolor en gran parte. De hecho, el placer es total, el castaño observa a su amante, que aleja su rostro con los ojos cerrados y la saliva escurriendo por su mentón. Gime audiblemente, se estremece, goza. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del más alto.

Arlelt no puede respirar con regularidad, se siente demasiado bien. Los dedos entrando y saliendo, entierra sus uñas en los brazos del de ojos color miel, luego se sacude y alza las piernas envolviendo la cintura del mayor.

- Oh Jean... esto se siente... t-tan b-bi-bien- dice el blondo apretando los dientes.

- ¿Entonces puedo?

- ...- El blondo observa a su amante, que a pesar de estar satisfaciéndolo a él, su rostro está sonrojado y jadea excitado, mira hacia abajo y nota la notable erección del castaño. Armin pasa las manos por la nuca del mayor y deposita un suave beso sobre sus labios. -Claro que puedes Jean, ya soy todo tuyo.

Kirschtein abre mucho los ojos, las palabras que salen de los bellos labios de su amante lo arrojan al vacío y ya no puede contenerse.

Toma su dura erección y se posiciona entre las piernas del rubio con cuidado, Armin no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo, siente el roce de la punta del miembro del castaño y se estremece mientras se muerde el labio expectante y atento.

- ¡Espera! ¡Rivaille!- De pronto Jean y Armin se detienen sobresaltados. El castaño ladea la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

- No me digas que espere.- La respuesta del capitán ahora suena más cerca.

Ambos amantes se miran un instante: El capitán y Eren van hacia la cocina.

.

_._

_._

_._

_Mierda._

* * *

**Sipirilis... El pobre de Jean tuvo que someterse a la humillacón de recibir clases de sexo por parte de Eren xD**

***Sabiendo el contexto en que se desarrolla la serie, creo que esos temas pasan a segundo plano, puesto que lo primordial es sobrevivir, por ello quise sacarle partido a esa poca información que tienen los chicos sobre el sexo.**

**En fin... ¿¡Los atraparan con la manos en la masa?! Bueno, no en la masa precisamente e.e (Creo que alguien saldrá castrado de este fic -.-U) **

* * *

**Natsu: **Recién en el segundo capi me salio tu comentario D: La verdad no se que paso, lo siento xd Perdona la demora :C Pero es que estos examenes me tienen sin tiempo! De hecho tengo varios proyectos que no eh podido iniciar debido a ellos D: Querida! Gracias por leer! A mi tambien me gusta el Jean x Armin, aunque mi favorito sea Marco ewe Te cuidas y saludos! ^^

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el prox capi ^^**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**No las interrumpo ._. A leer! (Leana cruza los dedos para que no atrapen a Jean intentando hacércelo a Armin -.-U) Mis examenes terminan mañana! Wiiiii Asi que por ahi les traere una pareja que me encanta... **

**Advertencias: demasiada senshualidad xD**

***Respuesta a reviews al final de capitulo :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Las voces del capitán y Eren se escuchan a lo lejos, pero con cada sílaba, la proximidad aumenta. Están caminando hacia la cocina.

- Mierda- masculla Jean buscando su toalla.

El blondo suelta un gritito y se baja de un salto de la mesa, se arregla la camisa larga, toma su ropa interior del piso y se la pone tan veloz como puede. Luego sus manos temblorosas intentan tapar el puto frasco que contiene tan deliciosa sustancia, que hace sólo unos segundos le facilitaba el placer. Se la entrega al moreno que la guarda en la despensa nuevamente.

- Ahora que tenemos visitas tengo que esperar a que caiga la noche para cogerte. Eren, sabes que odio esperar.- La voz de Rivaille sigue siendo monótona, pero en un lugar tan amplio sus palabras hacen eco, escuchándose altas y claras por todo el lugar.

- Señor, no diga esas cosas.

- Joder Eren, cuando hablas así...

Jean mira hacia la puerta, al parecer se han detenido, se escucha un suave golpe contra la muralla... -¿Se estarán besando?- se pregunta el mayor, luego se gira y le pasa la tasa con té a Armin, la que estaba preparando antes de que él llegara a interrumpirlo.

Se oye un jadeo y el castaño se pone la toalla sobre la cabeza, mientras se sienta a la mesa frente al blondo que está sonrojado y con el sudor recorriendo su cien.

- Relájate- le sonríe Kirschtein tomando la mano del menor dándole un suave apretón.

Los pasos se acercan y ambos esperan la aparición de la pareja. De pronto aparece Eren, que al verlos se queda petrificado en la puerta. Sus ojos están abiertos y resplandecen verdes gracias al brillo de la luna que se cuela por el gran ventanal.

- Apresúrate...- se escucha al capitán y Eren no se mueve. -La crema no se hará sola- dice el de cabello negro deteniéndose a su lado y le da un golpe en el trasero al menor, el cuál suena preciso.

Armin se tapa la boca y Jean se muerde la lengua para no reírse. El de ojos verdes se tapa el rostro mientras se hace a un lado para que Levi vea mejor. El capitán gira el rostro y ve a ambos chicos sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Un leve tic aparece en la ceja del mayor cuando avanza con los brazos cruzados.

El aire se vuelve denso e incómodo.

- Capitán... nosotros...

- Silencio.- La voz del de cabello azabache interrumpe al castaño a pesar de que es baja, pero está cargada de una amenaza letal y silenciosa. Ambos chicos tiemblan.

El capitán alza el puño y golpea la cabeza del castaño, que se queja ante el dolor que azota su cráneo. Jean aprieta los labios mientras se cubre la zona herida. Pero sabe que si protesta Rivaille le cortará la lengua.

- A dormir. AHORA.- Levi tiene la mirada sombría, más que de costumbre.

- ¡Sí, Señor!- exclaman ambos y se levantan para salir caminando lo más rápido posible.

Eren ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlos cuando salen, aún se tapa el rostro. Sus amigos no dicen ninguna palabra cuando pasan a su lado.

Cuando la pareja llega al tercer piso, se detienen en el pasillo. Armin alza el rostro y Jean percibe su mirada. Explotan a carcajadas, saben que ya no se escucharan abajo. Es una risa relajada después de tal tensión. El castaño alza la mano y sigue acariciando su cabeza.

- De acuerdo, vamos a dormir- dice Kirschtein tomando la mano del menor y guiándolo por el pasillo. -La cabeza me duele como un demonio, casi me causa un tic cerrado.

- Creí que el capitán te masacraría- confiesa el blondo mientras se deja hacer por Jean.

- Lo bueno es que solo me golpeo a mí, aunque no sé por qué.

- Será mejor no saberlo y agradecer que no nos descuartizó ahí mismo. Será mejor que descanses- el menor suelta un bostezo.

- ¿Busquemos un cuarto con una cama más grande?

- De acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

Eren escucha los pasos de sus amigos alejarse. Su rostro arde, sin mencionar que su estómago se retuerce a causa de la vergüenza. Hasta las piernas le tiemblan. ¡¿Como mierda puede tener tan mala suerte?!

Observa a su novio avanzar hacia la mesa y quedarse quieto mientras observa la madera de esta.

- ¿Q-qué sucede?- pregunta el castaño avanzando lentamente. Tratando de desviar su vergüenza y hacer hablar a su tenebroso amante.

- La taza- dice el de ojos grises. -El té está frío.

- ¿Frío?- repite el menor frunciendo el ceño confundido, no sabe a qué se refiere el mayor con eso.

- Mañana ese bastardo limpiará esta mesa con litros de desinfectante.

Jaeger sigue mirándolo con el ceño fruncido sin comprender. El de cabellos como el carbón mira sobre su hombro y sonríe levemente al notar la inocente confusión del menor.

- Lávate las manos- ordena el mayor con voz suave. -Los huevos están en la alacena, el azúcar está ahí abajo. No creas que esos mocosos me han quitado las ganas.

Jaeger sale de su aturdimiento y recuerda a lo que venían: a Levi se le ocurrió preparar crema para ponerle en el cuerpo mientras tienen sexo. Se imagina la escena, las sensaciones, la lengua del mayor quitando la dulce sustancia... sonríe con el rubor volviendo a sus pómulos.

- Eren, lávate las manos, dije.

- S-sí.

Levi alza el rostro y mira por la ventana. Ya le da igual que hayan visto aquello, al fin y al cabo Eren es suyo y no tiene por qué ocultarlo. Toma la taza con el líquido y lo vota por el lavaplatos. ¿Quién pensaría que Jean se iba a enamorar del bello Armin?

- Qué mal gusto tiene Arlelt.- susurra Rivaille abriendo la alacena para sacar los huevos.

Entonces lo ve, el pote blanco. SU pote de vaselina. ¿Pero qué hace ahí?

No necesita preguntárselo por más tiempo, su intuición es altísima y se gira justo cuando su pequeño cachorro de ojos verdes entra en la cocina. Alza la mano con el frasco y Eren se estremece al verlo.

- Entonces sí tienes algo que ver con esto ¿no?- Jaeger no es bueno mintiendo, su cuerpo siempre lo traiciona. -Serás castigado Eren. Y ése cerdo mañana limpiará la mierda de caballo todo el día.

Lo ha atrapado, es obvio que él era el único que podía darle aquel frasco al imbécil de Jean.

- Lo siento capitán.

- Preparemos ésa crema, esta noche no tendré piedad, mocoso.

El de ojos verde azulados mira a su amante, hace dos noches que no intiman y Levi está al tope. Aunque él le dijo que sería suave para poder convencerlo, ahora el capitán tiene el pretexto perfecto para no contenerse.

Al parecer será una noche muy larga…

.

.

.

.

Jean toma la mierda de los caballos con la pala y la tira sobre la carreta que está a su costado. Balbucea todo tipo de improperios hacia el bajito capitán, que a primera hora de la mañana le ordenó limpiar las caballerizas a él solo y mando al de ojos azules a ayudar a Eren con la limpieza del castillo. Al parecer tiene cierta preferencia por encomendar esos deberes a Armin.

El castaño frunce el ceño molesto, el establo está caluroso, el aire es espeso y el sudor corre por su frente. Pero sigue apaleando el excremento, quiere terminar pronto y también que quede impecable, aún recuerda con exactitud las palabras de su capitán.

_Flash back…_

Jean entra a la cocina donde el blondo y su amigos de ojos verdes lavan la loza del desayuno que acaban de terminar. El castaño se sienta a la mesa mirando por el amplio ventanal. El sol resplandece afuera.

- Creo que hoy será bastante caluroso- murmura Kirschtein con su mentón apoyando en su mano, sin quitar sus ojos de la luz proveniente de afuera.

- Sólo ruego que el capitán no nos mande a hacer alguna tarea al patio- pide Armin con una mueca de piedad.

- Será lo más probable- prosigue el de ojos verdes acercándose a la mesa donde se encuentra Jean, que lo mira tranquilo. -No eres de mi agrado idiota...

- Es mutuo- lo interrumpe el castaño.

- Pero... mi conciencia me dice que te advierta...

- Menos parloteo y más trabajo, mocosos.

La voz del capitán resuena por la estancia, provocando el silencio de los presentes. El hombre bajo pero con una agilidad de miedo se acerca a la mesa parándose junto a Eren. Rivaille tiene los brazos cruzados y la mirada neutra, como de costumbre.

- Cadetes Arlelt y Jaeger- dice con voz firme, y ambos chicos se paran frente a él con las manos atrás. -Hoy se dedicarán a limpiar el castillo. Háganlo bien, o estarán barriendo toda la noche si es necesario.

- ¡Si Capitán!

De inmediato Armin y Eren se retiran para realizar los que aceres del castillo. Jean se rasca la cabeza esperando las órdenes del capitán para él.

- Escucha cadete.- El castaño alza la cabeza y se ve atrapado por esa mirada sombría y amenazante. -No quiero volver a enterarme que usaste mis cosas.

Entonces Jean abre los ojos preso del pánico: Levi sabe lo del frasco. Está seguro de eso, ahora entiende sobre qué lo iba a advertir Eren hace unos momentos.

Mierda. Suerte y la gran puta.

- Lo lamento capitán, eso no se volverá a repetir.- Jean se levanta de un salto y pone su mano en el corazón y la otra atrás.

- Pues claro que no imbécil- amenaza el mayor con voz fría, haciendo que el castaño trague duro. -Eren ya se llevó su castigo, así que es tu turno.

Jean siente como una corriente recorre su espina dorsal, fría y espesa. El miedo se apodera de su cuerpo haciendo que se sienta levemente mareado. Kirschtein está seguro que Levi va a azotarlo hasta que la carne se le desprenda de los huesos.

- Limpiarás la mierda de caballo de las caballerizas, quiero que el suelo quede tan limpio que podría comer en él- dice el capitán con una sonrisa sádica, tan amenazante que Jean siente la gota de sudor caer por su frente. -Aunque pases toda la noche me importa un carajo, odio a los mocosos intrusos. Agradece que estoy teniendo piedad contigo, y es sólo por Arlert.

- ¿Por Armin?

- El chico me agrada, punto.

Así que sí hay seres en la tierra del agrado del capitán. Kirschtein siente su corazón acelerarse, sólo quiere que el mayor deje de verlo como si fuera el siguiente objetivo de sus cuchillas.

- Pero para la próxima...- Rivaille entrecierra los ojos, aumentando la amenaza de su mirada. -Te castraré.

_Fin Flash back.-_

Jean sufre un espasmo al recordar la amenaza, sabe muy bien que Rivaille no juega. Intenta calmarse, agradeciendo la indirecta ayuda de su rubio amante.

Kirschtein sonríe al pensar en los ojos azules, bellos y profundos, del chico que se ha robado su corazón.

Da un suspiro y sigue recogiendo la mierda, aunque sin dejar de fantasear con Armin.

Cuando termina su labor ya son alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Ha estado siete horas apaleando las eses de las caballerizas. Toma un caballo y lo encilla frente a la carreta para que el animal la tire. - Qué ironía - piensa el castaño al tomar las riendas del caballo con pelaje rojizo.

Camina hacia el portón del castillo y ve a Eren, que encilla su propio equino mientras habla animadamente con Armin, el rubio divisa al más alto y su rostro se ilumina con una bella sonrisa. Jean se emociona de una manera extraña, algo fuerte se retuerce en su pecho mientras observa al rubio caminar hacia él casi corriendo. Kirschtein también sonríe y se acerca al blondo para encontrarlo, pero este se detiene de improviso.

- Diablos Jean- dice Armin haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras se tapa la nariz. -Hueles a mierda de caballo.

Kirschtein tiene un leve tic en la ceja, su mirada se ensombrece y desvía la vista apenado, para retomar su camino.

- Lo lamento, me bañaré y nos vemos después.

El rubio lo mira extrañado al escuchar el tono de voz tan apagado que ha usado el más alto, al parecer Kirschtein se ha tomado a mal el comentario. Armin no lo dijo con malas intenciones, fue sólo un comentario soltado de manera inocente. El pequeño traga duro cuando su amante comienza a caminar sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Te quiero aunque huelas mal- exclama el blondo de ojos azules mientras abraza al mayor por detrás, enterrando su rostro en la espalda de este.

Jean se detiene impactado -¡¿Qué?!- piensa el castaño girando la cabeza para intentar mirar al de ojos azules, apenas entiende lo que sucede. Es la primera vez que el rubio le dice sus sentimientos y no es en un contexto muy romántico. Además huele a mierda y está todo sudado, muy sucio.

- Es la primera vez que dices que me quieres y es por el olor a mierda de caballo, quizás es afrodisíaca.

- Quizás.- El blondo suelta a Kirschtein y se aleja unos pasos esbozando una radiante sonrisa. -Te espero con el agua caliente.

- Gracias- dice el mayor que luego mira a Eren que sigue parado en el mismo lugar de antes. -Será mejor que te eches una revolcadita en este estiércol antes que lo tire, así Levi se pondrá como loco.

- ¡Te haré comer esa mierda maldito!- exclama el castaño ofendido, poniendo sus manos en puños mientras el rojo enciende sus mejillas.

- Será mejor que se apresuren, el capitán se molestará si no están aquí limpios para el almuerzo.- Armin como siempre detiene la pelea con sus palabras suaves y su semblante tranquilo.

Eren monta su caballo y sale del castillo escoltando al castaño bicolor. Se detienen en un lugar seguro y un poco alejado del castillo. En los alrededores el de ojos verde azulados monta guardia mientras Jean tira los desechos de la carreta. -Y una mierda, esta noche formalizaré nuestra relación. Me da exactamente igual que seamos hombres- piensa Kirschtein tirando la feca de la pala y volviendo a sacar de la carreta.

Al parecer la mierda de caballo si surte ciertos efectos...

.

.

.

.

Cuando regresan de haber tirado los desechos, Jean camina con su caballo para cerrar las caballerizas. Eren se queda cepillando su equino y el castaño camina hacia el castillo para ducharse lo antes posible, está cansado y adolorido. Siente todo el cuerpo agarrotado, sin mencionar que sus brazos están adormecidos por el esfuerzo.

Kirschtein empuja la puerta del baño que está entre abierta y ve al blondo llenar el estanque de la ducha con baldes de agua hirviendo, el vapor impregna el lugar mientras el de ojos color miel entra despacio, sólo el crujido de una pisada delata su presencia.

- Oh, Jean- saluda el muchacho de cabello amarillo girándose con un brinco. -No te había oído, ¿Novedades?

- Ninguna, solo estoy exhausto- responde el más alto quitándose la chaqueta de su uniforme con una mueca.

El blondo deja el balde en el suelo, se acerca al castaño y comienza a desabotonarle la camisa. Jean lo observa, Armin es tan amable, el mayor jamás había recibido tantas atenciones sin que esperaran algo a cambio, y como él no tenía nada que dar... Jamás las recibió.

Quiere acariciarlo, necesita hacerlo, pero aún está sucio. Mierda. El más alto suelta un bufido de frustración.

- Armin- habla el castaño, haciendo que el más bajo alce la vista distraído. -Báñate conmigo.

- ¿Mn?

- Que te bañes conmigo.

- No creo que...

El castaño manosea la dorada cabellera del menor, manchando con tierra su cabello. Haciendo que este se queje y quite las manos del más alto. Armin se acaricia el pelo que está duro en ciertas partes, se huele las manos y tiene el mismo olor que su amante.

- ¡Jean!

- Ahora estás sucio- dice el de ojos miel con una sonrisa socarrona. -Debes bañarte.

- No tienes remedio- suspira el más bajo algo molesto, pero no tarda en sonreírle divertido.

El blondo comienza a quitarse la ropa, el más alto lo ayuda, tratando de no tocarlo mucho. Pero se le hace tan difícil...

La piel blanca y lisa del blondo atraen sus manos como imanes. Arlelt sigue quitando sus prendas de manera lenta, Jean traga la saliva acumulada en su boca, tratando de no tirársele encima al más bajo, que tira las prendas sin darse cuenta que provoca un deseo abrumador en su castaño amante.

Se colocan bajo el estanque y Kirschtein tira de la cadena para que caiga agua sobre ellos. Se siente deliciosa, tibia y relajante. El castaño se frota la cara para refrescarse y baja la vista para mirar al blondo. Se inclina y lo besa suave, dulce, sintiéndolo. Realmente deseaba besarlo desde la mañana cuando se levantaron.

Armin toma un frasco que contiene shampoo, se lo extiende al más alto, el mayor unta los dedos y se lo aplica en su cabello castaño para limpiarlo. El blondo recoge otra cajita y saca el jabón, lo frota para crear espuma y comienza a pasarlo por el cuerpo de su amante. Frota con cierta fuerza, pero también lo acaricia, recorre con sus manos temblorosas cada centímetro de esa piel tostada que se le antoja deliciosa.

El castaño lo observa mientras frota su cabello, el menor parece curioso, observa el cuerpo del de ojos miel y lo acaricia, lo está disfrutando, y Jean también.

- Es-estás... duro- dice el blondo cuando ve el miembro del mayor alzarse y detiene su tacto en el peco de este.

- No puedo evitarlo, tú tocándome de esa forma...

- ¿Quieres qué...?- El blondo usa un tono demasiado insinuador mientras lo mira de manera tranquila.

- No- responde el más alto, al entender que el rubio quiere calmar su erección. Jean toma el rostro del menor y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios. -Sigue en lo que estabas, no tengo problema, después nos ponemos al día.- dice el castaño cerrándole un ojo.

Arlelt lo mira algo avergonzado -¿Tanto se nota que jamás eh estado con alguien?- piensa el blondo con una sonrisa tímida. Armin se ha bañado con Eren y los demás hombres del equipo varias veces, pero el cuerpo de ellos jamás ha llamado su atención. En cambio el de Jean despierta un deseo desde lo más profundo de su ser, consumiéndolo como lenguas de fuego, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Jean es tan masculino, duro y fornido. Tan suyo.

- Aunque... me gustaría saber qué es lo que vas pensando- agrega el castaño con una sonrisa curiosa.

Armin toma la barra de jabón nuevamente y la frota, alza las manos y las desliza por los mojados hombros del chico. Observa al castaño que lo mira fijamente con sus ojos dorados, llenos de expectación.

- Tus hombros, son anchos- dice el blondo mientras aprieta la zona nombrada suavemente. - Tus brazos firmes.- Armin desliza sus manos hasta tocar las del castaño, las alza y observa mientras las acaricia. -Estas manos, son tan bellas, de dedos largos y masculinos.

El chico alza sus ojos azules y lame los dedos de Jean, Armin nota como este se estremece, la acción es demasiado sensual. El blondo se aleja para no desviar su atención de lo que estaba haciendo y sube sus extremidades de nuevo por los brazos del más alto, devolviendo su recorrido hacia la clavícula de este, roza el hueso que sobresale con la yema de sus dedos y desciende por la piel húmeda.

Kirschtein medita seriamente la idea que tubo de que Arlelt le dijera lo que pensaba, sus palabras son eróticas, sus caricias lo incitan de una manera extraña y nueva.

- Tu abdomen, es duro y tienes los músculos tan marcados.- Armin sonríe levemente al sentir los relieves bajo sus dedos. -Se nota tu entrenamiento.

El menor lo mira fijamente y comienza a bajar hasta quedar de rodillas frente al castaño. Jean traga duro, su miembro está inhiesto y palpitante, pero no quiere interrumpir al menor. Se nota que está disfrutando al descubrir su cuerpo de piel morena. Pone todas sus fuerzas para calmarse.

Armin lame su cadera, esa línea que se produce sobre sus muslos del más alto. Desliza su lengua lentamente, con cuidado, saboreando su piel húmeda y con un regusto a jabón. Jean suelta un jadeo ronco ante tal acción. Luego el rubio pasa sus manos para esparcir la espuma por donde su lengua había estado segundos antes.

- Esta parte me encanta- murmura el blondo deslizando su dedo por la plana zona bajo el ombligo de Jean, que lo observa muy excitado y atento a cada palabra de su amante.

Arlelt sigue tocando, bajando por sus muslos del más alto, apretando suavemente, haciendo que el castaño suelte una risita a causa de las cosquillas. Armin sonríe ampliamente, está muy feliz y excitado al explorar el cuerpo de su amado. Un cuerpo bello en toda su longitud. Perfecto desde la punta de ese castaño pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

El blondo muerde sus muslos mientras se va levantando, queda frente a sus ojos color miel y alza las manos para masajear el pelo de Jean.

- Adoro tu cabello claro aquí y oscuro atrás- dice enredando sus dedos en la nuca del más alto. -También tus facciones marcadas- continúa Armin deslizando sus labios por la mandíbula del moreno. -Y tus ojos como la miel fundida.

Arlelt roza su nariz con la del castaño, en un gesto dulce, se aleja y lo mira fijamente, preso del momento tan íntimo que comparten juntos.

- Eres realmente hermoso- dice el blondo con voz temblorosa. Los nervios lo abruman pero las palabras bullen por sus labios sin poder detenerlas. -Pero lo que me enamoró de ti es que dices lo que piensas sin miedo, eso también es valentía.

Ahora el menor atrae el rostro de Jean hacia sí, que se queda paralizado ante la acción del más bajo. Armin lo besa, tomando su labio inferior con delicadeza, sólo pretende sentirlo. Quererlo. Amarlo.

El blondo sigue profundizando el beso, metiendo su lengua y saboreando a ese ser tan especial en su vida. Sólo quiere aprovechar el tiempo con él, su futuro es incierto, y más aún con esos monstruos enormes que se comen a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos. Le quitaron todo lo que tenía. Sus ojos se humedecen a causa de las lágrimas, recordar a su abuelo siempre provoca que su corazón se quiebre, como un cristal, que con el tiempo vuelve a pegar los trozos para poder seguir adelante.

Pero no dejará que eso pase con lo que tiene ahora: el amor de Jean.

Muerde jalando el labio del mayor, abre más la boca y arrasa con sus labios. Con furia saborea la boca de Jean, pero también con miedo. Armin se desarma entre los brazos del más alto, que lo apresa en un abrazo fuerte. Kirschtein se siente algo confundido ante la acción tan desesperada del blondo, pronto siente en sus labios el regusto salado de las lágrimas de Armin.

Pero el castaño no rompe el beso, ahora su boca toma el control, tranquilizando el beso del blondo. Haciéndole saber que estará con él pase lo que pase.

Armin se deja llevar por esa boca tan perfecta, tan suya.

No quiere perderlo.

Nunca.

.

.

.

.

Eren tuesta panes en la cocina sobre la cocinilla a leña mientras espera que la tetera hierva para tomar el té. Armin se acerca con una bandeja, coloca tazas y platos en ella para llevarlos a la mesa, dónde los esperan el capitán y Kirschtein.

- ¿Tú crees que yo pueda volver a los muros?

La pregunta sale de los labios de Eren casi sin pensarlo, el blondo mira a su amigo sorprendido ante la pregunta tan repentina. Pero al ver su semblante apenado y lleno de preocupación, el menor se acerca al castaño poniendo su mano en el hombro de este.

Jaeger es su mejor amigo. Lo único que le queda de su hogar, el que dio la vida por él cuando aquel titán lo tomo para comérselo. Para Armin ver a Eren así es muy duro, desde que supo de su condición como titán el chico de ojos verde azulados no es el mismo. Siempre estaba decidido y esforzándose por lograr sus objetivos, ahora luce temeroso y confuso.

Pero Arlelt estará con él pase lo que pase, sólo quiere ver al chico que siempre irritaba a todos con su terquedad y hará todo lo posible para que Eren vuelva a ser el de antes.

- Estoy seguro- dice Arlelt con voz suave para reconfortar a su mejor amigo, que lo mira con el ceño levemente fruncido, se nota que no está muy seguro de las palabras de su mejor amigo. Pero el blondo prosigue: -Y volverás cómo lo que eres: la esperanza de la humanidad.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que un titán podría salvarnos?- dice el castaño con una sonrisa irónica, volviendo su vista al pan.

- No eres un titán Eren, te transformas en uno, pero sigues siendo humano. Más humano que cualquiera de esos idiotas que querían disecarte. Además la gente teme todo lo que desconoce, es simple ignorancia, no deberías preocuparte por ellos.

- Aaah- el más alto suelta un suspiro de cansancio. -Tengo que admitir que extraño a mis compañeros. Las peleas, el entrenamiento, la asquerosa comida. Sus risas... me siento tan solo...- murmura el de ojos verdes azulados recordando a sus amigos.

- Jamás has estado solo.- El de cabellos dorados lo abraza fuertemente, haciendo que Eren se relaje con el contacto. -Todos estamos contigo, esperando a que domines mejor al titán. Tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional y lo sabes.

Jaeger aprieta más al menor, a su mejor amigo, a todo lo que le queda de su pasado, además de Mikasa, aunque sea tan odioso con ella la ama porque es su hermana, sólo quiere que se haga fuerte para que nadie la dañe. También la extraña muchísimo.

Ambos se separan y Eren da vuelta el crujiente pan, recordar a la pelinegra le trajo algunos recuerdos del campamento. Tiene sus ojos verdes pegados en su tarea, sopesa la idea de hacerle _ésa_ pregunta a Armin, pero no sabe si es la indicada. Aunque será mejor que lo haga, el blondo es bastante ingenuo y lo último que quiere es que salga dañado por culpa del idiota de Jean.

Eren se gira levemente y ve al blondo parado a su lado, calentando sus blancas manos al fuego. El castaño suspira y vuelve su vista a la cocinilla.

- Hey, ¿así que Jean decidió entrar a Las Tropas de Reconocimiento?- pregunta el castaño revisando el pan para que no se queme. Así por lo menos hará una introducción al tema.

- Así es- afirma el blondo con una media sonrisa y vuelve su atención a la bandeja, donde sigue poniendo las cosas para la cena. -Después de lo de Marco.

- Marco- repite el de ojos verde azulados con un leve cosquilleo en su pecho. Le apena mucho haber perdido a su amigo. -Lo siento tanto.

- Yo también, no sabes cómo estuvo Jean después de eso. Lloraba toda la noche, no comía, era una especie de zombi- cuenta el rubio llenando un pocillo con azúcar y colocándolo junto a las tazas. -Ahí fue que nos acercamos más.

- Emm... Armin- dice el castaño rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. Haciendo una mueca incómoda. -No sé si deba preguntarte, pero es una duda que tengo y prefiero aclararla contigo.- Eren observa al blondo que asiente para que el más alto continúe. -¿Jean ya no está enamorado de Mikasa? Porque sabemos que estaba flipado con ella.

- Mn.- El chico baja su azul mirada, hace una mueca y piensa unos instantes en la pregunta. -La verdad es que no lo sé. Jamás eh hablado de eso con él.

- Ya veo- dice Eren captando el semblante triste de su amigo. -En fin, apresurémonos o Levi comenzara a molestarse.

Ambos chicos se dirigen hacia el comedor para preparar la mesa, pero Armin no camina muy tranquilo. Jamás se le había ocurrido preguntarle al mayor por su anterior amor por Mikasa. Él lo sabía claro, todo el grupo lo sabía, pero al blondo el tema se le había olvidado. Miles de preguntas bombean su cabeza mientras intenta concentrarse en ordenar las tazas. Siente como su felicidad se esfuma de su cuerpo como aceite, dejando su rastro por la blanca piel de su anatomía.

Traga duro y la mano le tiembla haciendo sonar la tasa sobre el plato que sostiene. Eren alza la mirada, arrepintiéndose de la pregunta que le hizo al blondo. Pero Armin sigue hundiéndose en sus espesos pensamientos, como el fango que te traga mientras intentas salir. Cuanto más intenta olvidar el asunto, más conjeturas se forman en su cabeza.

Quizás él aún la quiere ¿Y si Jean lo está usando para olvidar a la chica de ojos grises?

.

.

.

.

_Armin no cree poder soportar un dolor así…_

* * *

**Uf! Creo qe el corazón de varias latía a mil por hora cuando Levi se acercaba a la cocina junto a Eren e.e Ustedes creen qe a Jean aun le guste Mikasa? D:**

**Espero qe les haya gustado el capi ^^ Enserio me reí mucho con la nalgada del capitán shajshjahjsjhsa xD Bueno, les cuento que cuando escribi este fic y se lo envie a mi Beta, ella me dejo una nota en el archivo que me dio una gran idea: escribir un one-shot con el castigo que Rivaille le aplicara a Eren *w* Lo subire aparte, cuando finalice este fic (que el proximo es el ultimo capi xD)**

* * *

**AnitaHero: **hjshjashjsa gracias por leerlo todo nena! Y si! Profanacion y setso duro para todos! xD Querida! gracias por tu lindo review! Espero no decepcionarte con el utlimo capi xD Saludos!

**Natsu: **bajo la mesa? como no se me ocurrio?! shjsahjas hubiera sido extremo y erotico *¬* Me akegra que que gusten las facetas de estos dos ^^ y bueno, te interrumpieron en la mejor parte xD Querida! Gracias por leer y comentar! Eres la mejor de la vida! Te cuidas nena! Y saludotes! :3

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi :3 El que sigue es el final TwT Pero bueno, ya las compensare xD Sobre la pareja que subire... es un Jean x Eren, bastante hard :$ Asi que nos leemos el sabado si o si! Porque mis examenes ya terminan mañana C: Asiq ue retomo mi ritmo, los sabados. Si es que subiera un fic mas largo puede que sea dos veces por semana :3 Ahi les aviso :D**

**Se les adora!**

**Saludos y besos pegosos para todos :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui me tienen de vueltaaaaa! Me demore un poquito ams pero fue porque ya mañana termino con mi ultimo examen y Wiii! Soy libre :3 En fin, aqui les dejo el ultimo capi D: Gracias a todos los que leyeron! En especial a Natsu! Que deja unos bellos comentarios :3 **

**A Jean aun le gustara Mikasa? Espero que no, que le guste la casa de Armin (mal chiste xD)**

**Ya me dejo de estupideces y a leer! :D**

***Respuesta a los reviews al final del capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Cenan en silencio, sólo se oye el repiqueteo que provoca la taza de Rivaille al dejarla sobre el pato. Armin mueve el tenedor sobre su plato jugando con los vegetales que quedan. Tiene la mirada perdida, la preocupación aprieta sus entrañas quitándole el apetito. Eren también guarda silencio, sabe por qué el blondo se encuentra en ese estado y se siente culpable, al principio le pareció que la pregunta sobre Mikasa era necesaria, pero ahora se da cuenta del daño que ha provocado en su amigo.

El castaño frunce el ceño y corre su plato vacío poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa de madera. Jean mira al de ojos verdes y luego al frente dónde está Armin. Jean no sabe si es el único que siente el extraño ambiente que se ha cerrado, es triste e incomodo.

Pero lo que más llama su atención son los oscurecidos ojos de su pequeño amante.

Ya entrada la noche, Armin sale a tomar aire mientras Jean y Eren terminan de ordenar la cocina, hace unos minutos terminaron de cenar y el chico aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse. El blondo alza sus ojos al cielo, está negro, iluminado por las brillantes estrellas y la luna, redonda y perfecta, resplandece en lo alto. Está despejado y tranquilo, pero él se siente como todo lo contario, su mente se nubla inquietándolo de una manera espantosa.

El viento agita sus cabellos rubios platinados y Armin suspira junto a él. La conversación anterior con Eren lo ha dejado preocupado, aunque sabe que Jean es sincero, así que está seguro le contestara con la verdad. Pero... ¿Y si le dice que él aún quiere a Mikasa? Entonces el de ojos azules no sabe si realmente quiere oír la verdad.

Mierda.

Su pecho se aprieta fuertemente, le duele, incluso le cuesta respira. No cree poder soportar algo así. Jadea apretando la tela en su pecho intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnan por salir. Intenta calmarse, primero tiene que hablar con Jean, pero su razón se esfuma como humo espeso y sólo le deja paso a su estúpida e irracional imaginación, que recrea las posibles respuestas del de ojos color miel ante la pregunta que le hará sobre sus sentimientos por Mikasa.

Escucha la puerta abrirse tras él, rechina lentamente y sabe que es el castaño puesto que antes de escabullirse sus ojos se encontraron, y con ello el más bajo delato su inquietud. Así trata de no voltearse. No quiere que Jean lo vea así.

- Armin.- Lo llama el más alto con voz suave mientras se acerca al chico. -¿No crees que está muy frío aquí afuera?

- Quería tomar un poco de aire.

- ¿Estás bien?- la voz cortante de Armin toma desprevenido al castaño.

- Sí, vamos.

Jean observa como el blondo se gira esquivándolo, ni siquiera pudo ver sus rostro antes de que el blondo entrara. Tiene un mal presentimiento. El castaño se relame los labios resecos ante la confusión que le crea aquella situación.

El castaño se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo mientras sigue a su pequeño amante escaleras arriba. El de ojos azules abre la puerta entrando al cuarto que comparten hace dos noches.

Arlelt se detiene frente a la cama, cabizbajo y quieto. Dándole la espalda al chico de ojos dorados que cierra la puerta con lentitud.

El castaño lo mira, frunce el ceño confundido. Intenta rememorar lo acontecido durante el día, pero no encuentra motivo alguno que explique el comportamiento del blondo. Jean confundido y algo asustado, decide abrazarlo desde atrás, envolviendo por completo al más bajo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Armin?- pregunta el moreno con sus labios pegados al hombros del chico.

- Tú...- la voz del platinado se quiebra, respira profundo intentando calmarse, pero esa estúpida sensación sigue oprimiéndole el pecho, impidiendo que sus palabras suenen tranquilas. -¿Aún estás enamorado de Mikasa?

Armin siente como los brazos de Jean se tensan a su alrededor. -Eso no es buena señal- piensa el más bajo sintiendo cómo su miedo se hace realidad. El aire se le escapa de sus pulmones, y el rubio intenta calmarse. Si Kirschtein le responde que aún está enamorado de ella... ¿qué hará?

Se prepara para lo peor. Toma una bocanada de aire y espera la respuesta del castaño, enterrando las uñas en sus palmas. El ardor lo distrae levemente y se tensa por completo, cómo si así su corazón se endureciera ante la posible respuesta del más alto.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Una pregunta respondida con otra.

- ¡Sólo dímelo!- exclama el más bajo apretando mas los puños, ahora sus uñas se han enterrado bastante en su piel. Se sacude del agarre del castaño y se gira para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules resplandecen por sus lágrimas que caen lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas. -¿Es que justo ahora no puedes ser sincero? ¡Y una mierda, Jean!

- Armin...

- ¡Si o no! Es tan simple como decirme eso... que me estás usando para olvidarla, que tú aún...

La exaltada voz del rubio se ve interrumpida por la boca del más alto. Kirschtein besa al menor con fuerza, mordiéndolo, castigando. El castaño no puede creer que Armin le esté preguntando tal cosa, al parecer al blondo no le han quedado claros los sentimientos que Jean tiene por él. Lo aferra de los brazos y el blondo queda inmóvil, a merced de una boca brusca que arrasa con sus labios. La saliva se escurre por su mentón y los mordiscos del moreno le duelen.

Armin se sacude y Jean lo suelta jadeando, se aleja intentando retomar el aire. Jean frunce el ceño frente al blondo, que lo mira atónito y algo asustado.

Todo el enojo y tristeza que sentía el menor se esfuma tan rápido como inició, solo queda su confusión ante la acción tan brusca de su amante con ojos dorados.

- ¿Dudas de si te quiero?- pregunta el castaño con su semblante rígido, emanando puro dolor. Está ofendido, sí, muy herido por las dudas del más bajo. -¡Maldita sea, Armin!

Kirschtein le da la espalda llevando sus manos a la cabeza y sacudiendo sus cabellos, se aferra a ellos y tira levemente. Respira profundo, intentando calmarse. Se siente ofendido, el blondo no confía en él y ni siquiera le ha dado razones para no hacerlo. De hecho a tratado de demostrarle sus sentimiento a través de sus acciones. Jean pone sus morenas manos en sus caderas soltando un bufido, lo más probable es que haya asustado al rubio. Se maldice a sí mismo por su brusquedad.

Se gira mirando al blondo, que tiene la cabeza gacha y tiembla levemente. El castaño se acerca y toma la mano del menor, que alza el rostro sorprendido, pero se deja hacer.

Jean levanta la otra mano acariciando la blanca mejilla del más bajo, secando sus lágrimas. Lo guía hacia la cama y se detiene a un lado se ésta.

En silencio, el castaño se quita las botas, las cuerdas que cubren su cuerpo y le ordena al blondo hacer lo mismo con voz suave. No vuelve a hablar y sigue desvistiéndose en silencio. El rubio duda, pero comienza a quitarse sus prendas lentamente. Jean se acuesta atravesado en la cama sólo con sus pantalones puestos, golpea con la mano el colchón para que Armin se acerque a su lado. El de ojos azules traga duro, aún le palpita el labio inferior a causa de los mordiscos anteriores. Se siente cohibido y expectante, ya que el mayor aún no le contesta.

Arlelt gatea a su lado, el castaño está de costado apoyado en su codo, observando cada movimiento de Armin sobre el colchón. El blondo se recuesta boca abajo, escondiendo su rostro y Jean desliza sus dedos por la espalda del rubio.

- En primer lugar- comienza a hablar el de ojos color miel, provocando un estremecimiento al rubio con la caricia a lo largo de su columna. -Nunca eh estado enamorado de ella, me gustaba, sí. Pero sólo atracción y eso fue hasta cierto momento.

Armin gira su cara, observa al castaño y no puede evitar que el alivio inunde su pecho. Se siente liviano, cómo si hasta hace unos momentos algo le aplastara el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Lo que reemplaza esa desagradable sensación es la felicidad, pura, aliviando su dolor como agua en una quemadura.

- Lo que te voy a decir jamás lo eh hablado con nadie, pero creo que tú eres la persona perfecta para oírme.- El más alto suelta un suspiro y se sienta en la cama. Está inquieto, juega con un hilo que sale de la costura de su pantalón de color blanco. -Después de que murió Marco.- Armin nota como Jean se estremece y lentamente toma la mano del castaño apretándola suave, instándolo a continuar. -No podía pensar en nada, sólo me entregué al dolor. Fue horrible, sentía como me consumía poco a poco, me sumía en una especie de entumecimiento. Marco fue el único que creyó en mí y no pude protegerlo.

La ronca voz de Jean se quiebra y las lágrimas caen por esa piel tostada. El blondo se alarma, se arrodilla a un costado del castaño y lo abraza por el lado, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno. Respirando su dolor, intentando mitigarlo con su contacto.

- Pero estaba equivocado ¿sabes?- prosigue Jean con una leve sonrisa, sorbe por la nariz y se relame sus salados labios a causa de las lágrimas. -Tú seguiste a mi lado, me apoyaste, me ayudaste y no me dejaste solo. Para cuando vine a notar a Mikasa, ya no era lo mismo. Ahora la veo como una chica muy fuerte e inteligente, pero no siento nada más. En cambio tú...

El castaño se gira levemente tomando el mentón del menor y alzando su rostro, lo mira intensamente, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustan. Hundiéndose en un mar de emociones, que lo sanan, hidratando su herido corazón.

- Armin, te amo.

Arlelt no puede creerlo. Se le corta la respiración ante esas palabras y una felicidad desbordante lo abruma sin previo aviso. Se queda estático, mirando al castaño con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Y tengo tanto miedo de perderte- confiesa Jean abrazando al más bajo con fuerza. Demostrándole su miedo, aferrándose al blondo como si su vida dependiera de ello. -Por favor no me dejes.

- Jamás lo haré. Aunque muriera, no importa, seguiré contigo, Jean. Siempre.

El castaño lo besa, lleno de pasión, de amor. De más pura necesidad.

Su lengua se cuela suave, acariciando los labios del rubio con calma. Kirschtein apenas puede respirar, le da lo mismo lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, nadie le quitará a su razón de vivir.

_Su esperanza._

- Hagámoslo- jadea el rubio, separándose de los voraces labios del castaño, salados por el llanto. Armin acerca su lengua a la oreja del más alto. Lamiendo seductoramente, deslizando ese musculo de manera lenta, jadeando sobre la zona húmeda. -Hazme tuyo, Jean.

_._

.

.

.

El mayor mueve sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera, lento, explorando el interior del blondo. Armin gime, se arquea aferrándose a las sábanas a sus costados, sintiendo, absorbiendo el taco de los dígitos de su amante dentro de él.

Placer. Sólo eso siente, y lo abruma de una manera deliciosa.

Arlelt se retuerce mientras su miembro se erecta ante el toque del castaño. Kirschtein siente palpitar dentro del menor, sus dedos se deslizan con facilidad por la humedad de la zona. La vaselina se escurre por la entrada del rubio hasta humedecer el colchón. Deja los dedos adentro y ahí los mueve rozando sus paredes, haciendo que Armin jadee fuertemente, Jean sabe que está listo. Abre las piernas del muchacho y se coloca entre ellas, asciende besando el plano abdomen del blondo, lamiendo, mordiendo. Marcando cada parte de esa suave piel. Adora cada respuesta de Armin a su tacto.

Jean se toca así mismo para endurecer aún más su erección y mojándolo con los restos de vaselina que se escurren por su mano. Se lame los labios con deseo, acomoda su miembro y se acerca al oído del rubio que se muerde el labio expectante.

- Relájate Armin- susurra Kirschtein con voz aterciopelada. Rozando la punta por la entrada húmeda del chico.

Cuando comienza a penetrarlo, el blondo lo recibe con facilidad. -Quizás sea por los jugueteos que hemos tenido últimamente- piensa el castaño mientras empuja con lentitud. Entra la mitad.

- ¡Humn!- se queja el menor apretando las sábanas, que no se le hace suficiente para mitigar el dolor que ahora le provoca la penetración, puesto que le miembro de Jean está llegando a la parte que sus dedos no alcanzaban, sin mencionar la obvia diferencia entre los dígitos y su pene. Busca a qué más aferrarse con desesperación.

Le duele, es punzante y recorre su espalda baja con un ardor espantoso. Armin se siente sofocado e intenta recuperar el aire.

- Muérdeme o rasgúñame, haz lo que tengas que hacer- le señala el de ojos color miel atento a la reacción de su amante. Jean se acerca pasando su lengua por el cuello del menor, sube y lame su oreja succionando fuerte.

Armin asiente señalándole al castaño que ya está más calmado, traga duro y Jean sigue penetrando. El menor se desespera, el ardor es mucho, azota su columna y sólo atina a morder el hombro del castaño con fuerza. La sangre llena su boca con un sabor metálico, traga mientras una línea roja se escurre por la clavícula de Jean.

- Ya entró- susurra el de ojos como el ámbar. Besa la mejilla del chico y lo mira con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio?- Armin parpadea, se concentró tanto en la mordedura que no notó la piel tostada de Jean a tope con sus caderas.

- Te amo.

La voz ronca del mayor hace estremecer a Arlelt, esas palabras, en aquel momento lo arrojan al borde del abismo haciendo que el blondo mueva las cadera. Jean comprende y comienza a moverse, saliendo despacio y entrando de una estocada. El blondo gime tapando su rostro con las manos a causa de la vergüenza que le producen sus gemidos.

- No Armin- dice el castaño sacando las manos del rubio. -Quiero verte, quiero escucharte, quiero sentirte completamente mío.

- Mierda Jean- se queja el menor cuando el placer comienza a ganarle poderosamente al dolor.

Es delicioso, sentir como el trigueño se mueve en su interior, llenándolo completamente. Arlelt decide entregarse al placer, a las sensaciones que le produce su amante. Deliciosas, adictivas y completamente nuevas.

Acaricia los labios del moreno con la yema de sus dedos, Jean jadea ronco, el sudor baña su piel de manera erótica, incitando aún más al rubio, que no sabe donde comienza o termina el otro. Son uno.

Jean besa al menor, que tiene la boca húmeda, y se sienta trayéndolo consigo. Armin se aferra al cuello del castaño, ahora la penetración es más profunda, más placentera. Gime frente a los labios de Jean, compartiendo su tibio aliento. El blondo se mueve impulsado por sus rodillas contra la cama, lleva el ritmo, y siente que ahora es él quién hace suyo a Jean.

Sube y baja, contornea las caderas, vuelve a subir. La velocidad la decide su cuerpo, según el momento, según el ángulo. Jean muerde la clavícula del menor con suavidad, entre gruñidos que el blondo le saca desde lo más profundo de su garganta con cada succión de su entrada. El castaño aspira su aroma ascendiendo por su cuello y sus grandes manos acarician la espalda del menor, deslizándose fácilmente y apresándolo contra su cuerpo. Kirschtein lo besa con suavidad, tragando el sabor del otro, deslizando su lengua por el paladar del de bellos ojos azules.

Sin dejar de penetrarlo, el mayor se gira y se acuesta, con cuidado de no salir de su rubio amante. Armin está sentado sobre él, con sus manos puestas en el firme y marcado torso del castaño.

Kirschtein sonríe y el blondo empieza a moverse nuevamente. Ahora puede alzar más sus caderas, llegando hasta la punta del miembro del castaño y bajando hasta el tope.

- Mn- se queja el mayor aferrado a las estrechas caderas de su amante, que se vuelve a alzar en un movimiento que lo lleva hasta el cielo y después lo entierra en el delicioso calor del mismísimo infierno.

Armin se mueve de manera circular, haciendo que el miembro de Jean lo roce por completo. El placer es abrumador, el calor lo invade derritiendo todo en su interior y siente que algo dentro de él va a explotar.

Más veloz, más brusco. Más. Más.

Jean nota el cosquilleo de su cuerpo, lo ha sentido cuando se masturba, entonces sabe que se va a correr. Pero esta vez es distinto. La sensación es mucho más fuerte, mucho más deliciosa.

- Mierda- exclama el castaño apretando los dientes. -Me voy a venir.

El menor jadea, gime fuertemente alzando el rostro. Le da exactamente lo mismo que lo escuchen, ahora sólo quiere liberarse, y también liberar a su amante.

Aumenta la velocidad de los movimientos de sus caderas, captando el ángulo dónde Jean roza y su cuerpo se retuerce preso del más puro y ardiente placer. Pronto se corre, tensando cada fibra de su cuerpo de manera brusca, esparciendo el líquido sobre el vientre del castaño, al cual rasguña a lo largo del abdomen sin darse cuenta.

Armin grita preso del más abrumador de los placeres. Un orgasmo. El primero en su vida.

- - ¡Jean!

Es tan violento que se contrae fuertemente alrededor del castaño, quién alza sus caderas para volver a penetrar y acaba dentro del rubio abrumado por un violento clímax, marcándolo como suyo. Entregándose por completo.

El de ojos azules se desploma sobre su amado. Jadeante y exhausto.

- Yo también te amo- murmura el rubio antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

.

.

.

.

Armin está sentado mientras termina de comer su plato de sopa, no es como la que preparaba junto a Eren, esta es bastante menos espesa y sin tantos vegetales, para qué mencionar que esta desabrida. El blondo está de vuelta en el campamento.

De pronto Reiner se sienta al lado del rubio y se le une Bertholt en el otro asiento. El blondo mira a ambos lados con una sonrisa, tomando otra cucharada de la acuosa sustancia.

- Oye Armin- dice el rubio fornido con voz curiosa y el menor se da cuenta de que se mira con Bertholdt de manera cómplice. -¿Te has dado cuenta que las chicas no te quitan los ojos de encima?

- ¿Enserio?- pregunta el menor sonrojándose levemente.

- Desde que llegaste de tu misión para reabastecer a Eren, estás distinto- agrega Bertholdt que examina al más bajo mirándolo de cerca.

- Tienes ese semblante sensual que adquieres después de tu primera vez, con buen sexo.- Braun sonríe de manera socarrona.

El menor se atraganta, tirando el líquido con verduras por encima de la mesa. Se sonroja hasta las orejas mientras tose sin parar. No sabe si es por la vergüenza o porque se está ahogando, pero su cara arde como fuego.

Los recuerdos se le vienen de golpe: su piel rozada por la del moreno, entre sudor y ese primitivo placer.

Armin comienza a agitar su mano frente a su rostro para calmar el repentino calor que abraza sus entrañas.

- ¡Lo sabía!- exclama el fornido blondo, golpeando la espalda de Armin sin mucho cuidado. -¡Apuesto a que el capitán llevo algunas chicas para que se divirtieran!

- Para nada- murmura el menor con voz rasposa y con la mirada pegada a la mesa, intentando volver a respirar.

- Hablando se sexo y del capitán Rivaille- prosigue Fubar acercando su rostro al rubio y Reiner hace lo mismo, formando esa atmosfera personal, justo cuando vas a hablar algo que no debieras. -Creo que por la pinta de Levi, le gusta ese rollo de las cuerdas de cuero y los azotes. Lo más probable es que las amordace...

El de ojos azules suelta un suspiro ante las ideas de sus amigos. -Si supiera que al que amordaza es a Eren- piensa Armin alzando su vaso de agua y bebiendo para calmar el ardor en su garganta.

No responde, ya que las conjeturas de sus amigos sobre la vida sexual del capitán se le hacen incómodas, puesto que esa actividad la realiza con su amigo de infancia. Sí, el tema es muy incómodo.

- Ya suéltala Armin- dice Reiner con una mirada escrutadora, deslizando su vista por todo el rostro de Arlelt. -¿Con quién la perdiste? ¿Era alta? ¿Pelirroja?

- ...- el blondo lo observa por un momento, se muerde el labio y decide seguirles el juego a ambos amigos. -Castaño- responde volviendo a beber agua.

- ¡Já! ¿Lo ves Bertholdt? Te dije que Armin había tenido sexo.

- ¿Y el capitán la llevó?- pregunta el aludido con ansias por saber más.

- No- la voz del blondo es suave y despreocupada, haciendo que el moreno frunza el ceño aún más intrigado.

- ¿Entonces cómo...?

- Hola.- Jean aparece tras el rubio, que se gira con una amplia sonrisa. Su rostro brilla al ver a su moreno amante.

- ¡Jean!- exclama Braun, sin darse por vencido con el tema que estaba hablando con los chicos. -Armin ya nos confesó que tuvo sexo durante la misión, dijo que fue con una castaña.

- ¿Una castaña?- pregunta el de ojos color miel alzando una ceja y le sonríe divertido al rubio que se encoje de hombros.

- Pero no nos quiere decir cómo fue que ella llegó ahí- agrega el delgado chico de cabellos negros al otro lado de Armin.

Al de ojos azules se le hace impresionante la curiosidad de sus amigos por el tema, además de la insistencia por obtener más información.

Armin mira hacia los lados y se da cuenta de que algunas chicas que solo ha visto durante algunos entrenamientos lo miran, se sonrojan y desvían la mirada hablando entre ellas. Al parecer Reiner y Bertholdt tenían razón, pero eso poco le importa al rubio, está muy enamorado y no hay nadie que lo perturbe.

- No se lo diremos a nadie- promete Fubar en un nuevo intento por sacar información, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres chicos.

- La castaña nunca llegó, siempre estuvo con él.- El castaño le cierra un ojo a los chicos que tanto insisten por saber que paso durante la misión.

Jean alza su mano y el rubio la coge con una sonrisa, se levanta y sigue al más alto por el corredor hasta la puerta. Ambos se sonríen cómplices y los chicos, aún sentados con un puesto ahora vacío entre ellos, se dan cuenta de la mirada que comparten Jean y Armin.

- ¿Estás pensando qué...?

- Sí- responde Reiner con una sonrisa de medio lado. -"La" castaña es "Él" castaño.

Ambos amigos se giran con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, al fin descubrieron la razón tan enigmática del cambio de Armin. Luego siguen conversando sobre la pareja y haciéndose nuevas preguntas de cómo pasó aquello entre Jean y el rubio, mientras la pareja se va a caminar por ahí, para disfrutar del incierto tiempo juntos.

Para amarse sin miedos.

.

.

.

.

_"Aunque muera, jamás te dejaré. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase... Siempre"_

.

.

.

.

_**Fin.-**_

* * *

**Wiiiii! Y vivieron felices por siempre *w* Ese Reiner y Berth son unos chismosos e.e Pero "La castaña" no parecio molestarse xD Aww! Enserio disfrute mucho escribiendo sobre esta pareja ^^ Y me hace muy feliz que ustedes tambien hayan disfrutado leyendo C: **

**Decirles que mañana les traigo un fic recien salido del horno *w* Espero les guste y el "Castigo" Lo subire la proxima vez que me conecte! :D**

* * *

**Natsu: **Nena! Amo tus comentarios! Son largos y tan entretenidos! *w* Enserio adoro leerlos! :D Awww! Me alegra que no te haya decepcionado el fic y que lo leyeras completo :3 Bueno, eso de la popo de caballo afrodisiaca no se de que parte de mi mente la saque xD Pero no me gustaria averiguar si es verdad xD Y bueno, la escena de la ducha... OMG! Yo tube un orgasmo mental mientras la escribia *-* Me imaginaba al blondo jabonando es apiel morena y aww tanta sensualidad :$ Gracias querida! Enserio me ahce feliz saber que aunque no hubo lemon (explicito xD) Este capi te enamoro :D (A mi me tiene por loca por reir y gritar frente a la pantalla! xD) Natsu! Querida! Dejame tu face! a ver si asi coversamos de estupideces un rato xD Te cuidas! Y saludotes :D

* * *

**Les agradezco por leer y dejar sus bellos bellos comentarios :D Son las mejores!**

**Espero que esteen muy bien y que les llegue un Rivaille 3 para navidad e.e**

**Nos leemos pronto! :3**

**Saludos y besos pegosos C:**


End file.
